House of HalfBloods
by Teenaged Author
Summary: What if Percy was chosen to be an exchange student from Goode High School and had to go to an exclusive boarding school with Sibuna. Coincidentally, placed into Anubis House as well. Read and find out! Please, Read and Review! Flames are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me, pjoroxs! I've always liked House of Anubis and Percy Jackson. So what happens when Percy is chosen to be an exchange student from Goode High School**** to the exclusive boarding school that Sibuna goes too? Mystery and Monsters! Senkhara may be gone-Rufus, too-but Victor now has a tear of gold. The last ingredient he needs for the elixer of life. And bad things always follow Percy like an obedient dog. It doesn't help that Paul's niece-now Percy's cousin-Jaycee Carter has to go too. Jaycee has a knack for creating trouble-and getting Percy blamed. Somehow though, she's been able to get him out of it too. Can Percy, Jaycee, Annabeth, and the Stoll Brother's help Sibuna in their fight to keep Victor from eternal life? And can Sibuna help our demigods in their constant battles against monsters and their newest evil?**

**DISCLAIMER: I, pjoroxs, do not, under any circumstances, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or House of Anubis characters! The only character I do own though is Jaycee Carter, and NO STEALING HER! **

**Me: *Hands ticket* Enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 PART 1<p>

Percy was sure he was going to die as soon as the plane took off. Even though Chiron assured him that Zeus had sworn not to blast him-and the plane-to bits, Zeus hadn't sworn to relent on the thunderstorm whirling around them._Great, just great!_ Percy thought miserably.

You see, he, Annabeth, and his cousin Jaycee Carter (Paul's niece) were going to an English boarding school for a year. It was one of those 'exchange students' things and Percy was chosen to go. And since he was going, his girlfriend Annabeth wanted to come along as well saying it'd be a 'Great learning experience!' Jaycee was only going because Aunt Susie-her mom-practically pushed her out the door and into the plane, probably wanting to get her away from her new best friends-the Stoll Brother's. Unfortunately, Chiron's punishment for their most recent prank is going to the boarding school with us.

Percy looked at Annabeth-whose head was resting peacefully on my shoulder as she slept. Across the aisle, he could see the brown/black hair of Jaycee Carter, the daughter of Apollo. With every flash of lightning, her hair would glow a red-ish color mimicking a sunrise or sunset.

Jaycee's head was resting on Connor Stoll's shoulder, and Connor's head on top of her's, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Percy didn't even think they knew what they were doing.

Like Percy and Annabeth, Connor and Jaycee were oblivious to the fact that they liked each other. They were only one-and-a-half years apart in age, but their intelligence level was the same, so they were both freshmen. Travis-being slightly smarter and a year older than his practically twin brother-got to be a sophomore with Percy and Annabeth.

Percy carefully removed the cell phone his mother had given him for the year and snapped a photo of the two. Then he removed a camera that Annabeth brought and snapped another picture. The flash had awakened Percy's girlfriend.

Her eyes had snapped open as the lightning flashed and barely missed the plane. Then she looked over at Jaycee and Connor and smirked.

"We shall now be landing in the Liverpool Airport. Thank you for choosing National Airlines! And please fly with us again!" The automatic voice rang through the plane as loud as the thunder outside, waking Jaycee, who flushed a bright red and couldn't free herself from Connor's tight, protective grip. She only turned a brighter red when Connor muttered, "No, don't go, I love you!" into her hair.

A flight attendant walked by and tried to wake Connor, but it was useless. The only thing Travis could think of was pouring cold water on him.

"If you get me wet, Travis, I swear-" Jaycee threatened and Travis gulped as he poured the water carefully (NOT) onto his brother who hugged Jaycee tighter and screamed.

"AAAHH!" He glared at his brother, not noticing his arms around Jay. "What was that for?"

Travis just smirked and walked off the plane, followed by Percy and Annabeth as Jaycee managed to wiggle free, her face looking as though she'd been sun burnt, Connor's almost as red.

"C'mon guys. Let's go to our one-year school!" Travis laughed as they all got their luggage and waited for a taxi.

* * *

><p>"NIIIINAAAAA!" A British accented voice called through the house as the American student's taxi pulled into the driveway of Anubis House. The wavy dirty-blonde hair of Nina Martin seemed to shine as the British blonde Amber Millington squeezed her down a dress size in one bone-crushing hug.<p>

"Amber…lungs…oxygen!" Nina managed to get out as she patted her best friend's back. Amber let go immediately fixing her hair and straightening her shirt. She then grabbed Nina's wrist, dragging the poor girl inside.

"Nina, I missed you so much!" Amber gushed as they continued to trudge up the steps to Anubis House. Nina only smiled a wide smile thinking of her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter._ Boyfriend_ Nina's smile grew wider at the thought. She couldn't get over the fact that he was her's and she was his.

Soon, Nina was inside. She was even in the room she shared with Amber. Nina's eyes scanned the room. It looked exactly how she remembered it. Amber had even placed the little doll house piece on her night stand. Nina's eyes continued to look over the familiar room, until they found something that wasn't there before…..another bed.

Nina got up confused when the door downstairs opened and closed and the sound of voices filled her ears. She ran out the door and down the stairs, hoping Fabian was finally here.

And here he was. Standing with a new_ The Solar System is Your Friend_ in arms. She laughed silently, remembering when he had to throw his old copy into a fire. She continued running down the steps, when she tripped over that eighth step. Fabian dropped his book, and dived for the falling Nina.

Luckily, Fabian had caught her right before she hit the ground. Thanking him a thousand times, Nina smiled.

"Thanks…again," She whispered in his ear once they were standing in the little lobby-like room. Nina's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around her waist. Fabian kissed her cheek.

"I'll always be there for, Nina. Always," He whispered to her. They pulled away, their faces centimeters away, when Trudy-once again the Housemother-announced dinner.

"Lovelies! Supper is ready!" Trudy's voice echoed through the house. Footsteps were heard coming from upstairs and Patricia, Mara, and Joy emerged at the top of the stairs, and Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, and Mick-who convinced his dad to let him visit with his friends a while-appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Yes! Trudy food, how I've missed it!" Mick exclaimed, racing for the dining table. Everyone laughed, and Mara grabbed Jerome's hand-much to his liking-and dragged him in there too. Patricia just walked in, Eddie in tow. Amber sighed the Amber sigh.

"It's so beautiful, isn't Alfie?" Amber said, leaning into him.

"Yeah, Ambs, it is, but it isn't as beautiful as you." Alfie said, putting an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the dining room.

Nina and Fabian followed, with Joy right behind them. Joy seemed to understand that she needed to move one. Fabian just simply loved Nina too much, and she made him happy, so she guessed she was happy, too.

When all Anubis residents were seated, and the food on the table, Trudy strolled into the room a smile wide on her face.

"I've got some big news!" She exclaimed. "Five new students from America will be staying with us for a year for the Exchange Students Program!"

Jerome grumbled something unkind about Americans, earning a slap on the arm from Mara.

"Do you know their names, Trudy?" Mara asked, still glaring at Jerome who was mumbling apologies to Nina and Eddie.

"Why, yes I do!" Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be them!" And with that, Trudy rushed off to get the door, leaving the rest of the Anubis residents in their seats eating and staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that for my first cross-over?<strong> **Hope you liked it!**

_**~*J.C*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey! It's me again! I'm glad you guys liked it (I think you liked it at least!) And I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Percy stood there awkwardly awaiting the door to open. Travis was using Annabeth's phone to reassure Katie that he'd IM her whenever he could-as long as mortals weren't around, of course-and how they could Skype or something since she'd be home at her dad's for the school year.

"-Yes, Katie…..No, Katie…No, Kate, I won't…..I swear…..Yes, Katie, I promise…Katie, I gotta-No, Katie." Travis sighed. Percy mentally laughed at him. The door opened while Travis was trying desperately to tell his girlfriend that he had to go.

The lady in front of the demigods was short with short black hair and a warm, inviting smile that reminded Percy of Lady Hestia.

"Hello dearies! My name is Trudy Rahman, and I'll be your Housemother!" Trudy announced. Annabeth smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," She said as she shook hands with Trudy. Jaycee waved.

"Jaycee Carter." Jaycee smiled at Trudy. It was a bright smile that would've made Apollo proud, but she only had that kind of smile when she was with Connor-and Travis-pranking, or she was devising a plan to humiliate Percy. Percy had never seen her give a warm natural smile like this one, though. He took a step away from her.

Travis shut the phone; finally he had gotten Katie to shut up so he could tell her he needed to go. "Travis," He said, and his brother smiled.

"And Connor!" Connor bowed. Together they smiled and announced, "The Stoll Brother's!" Percy took another step away from them. He then smiled and raised a hand in greeting to Trudy.

"Percy Jackson."

Trudy smiled. "I'm guessing you don't want me to call you Perseus?" She asked him.

Percy winced and shook his head as Travis, Connor, and Jaycee snickered. "No, ma'am."

Trudy laughed. "Well, follow me inside, dearies. The rest of the house will be dying to meet you all."

Trudy led the five of them through a small, lobby-like entryway and into a commons area. Behind that, a dining table sat, with chairs all around it. All the chairs were occupied, and as the five teenagers walked into the room, all heads snapped towards them, their previous conversations ceasing.

The Anubis House resident's first thoughts had something to do with appearance. They looked like regular teens that'd you'd see in the halls or on the streets, but they radiated power. A power that made you want to bow down and do whatever they say. They pretty much radiated power like…..well, like a_ god._

Eddie was the first to recover the ability to move, but it was Fabian who had recovered his voice. There was a gulping sound as Fabian forced his mouth open and Eddie raised his hand in a lame attempt at a wave.

"Hey there," Fabian said, searching for words. Percy looked him in the eye. It took all of Fabian's will power not to cower under the stare of those intense sea-green eyes.

"Hey," Percy replied coolly. No attempt at a smile or greeting. Trudy clapped her hands together as she continued to smile.

"Well, everyone, stand up!" Trudy commanded the students. They all bustled around, scooting their chairs back and standing. Trudy pointed to Annabeth.

"This young lady is Annabeth Chase," Annabeth smiled and Trudy continued down the line. "And Percy Jackson," Nina's eyes widened in fear a little. She remembered when a boy named Percy Jackson was all over the news in a nationwide man-hunt_ at the age of twelve._ "Travis and Connor Stoll and this is Jaycee Carter. They're all from New York City."

Amber squealed. "New York? I love New York! Other then the fact that I can't get a wink of sleep whenever I go there, of course." Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder, whacking Alfie in the face in the process.

Trudy turned to face the five new House residents she just introduced and proceeded to introduce the others of Anubis House.

"This is Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, Amber Millington," Amber smiled wide and waved with her fingers. "Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clark, Mara Jaffrey, Joy Mercer, and Mick Campbell, though since Mick doesn't live here anymore, I've discovered I have more food in the kitchen." Trudy smiled and the regular Anubis residents laughed, earning a small smile from Annabeth and Percy, and a few snickers from the Stoll's and Jaycee.

* * *

><p>After introductions, Trudy announced the living arrangements. The rooms were now situated as such:<p>

Nina, Amber, and Annabeth.

Patricia and Jaycee in the attic which had been re-arranged after getting rid of Vera.

Joy and Mara.

Fabian, Eddie, and Percy.

Jerome and Alfie would be moved to the cellar-Victor had reluctantly let Trudy turn it into a bedroom for the boys.

Travis and Connor would share Jerome and Alfie's old bedroom.

Everyone nodded and finished the pasta dinner that had been laid out in front of them that was starting to get a little cold. Jaycee and Connor had slept the whole plane ride-Percy still had the picture, too-and the two were starving. Travis had a little bit of the food, but Annabeth and Percy refused saying they weren't hungry.

Annabeth and Percy sat on the couch, Percy's arm around her as she scowled at the book in hand.

"Bad book, Wise Girl?" He asked her. She just rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm reading my favorite book. Harry Potter!" She said in a loud whisper. Percy just raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry! You were scowling at the book, so I thought maybe, Annabeth Chase had come across a book she didn't like."

"No! It's just…the name of the building._ Anubis._ An Egyptian god." She tried to explain to her extremely slow boyfriend. Percy obviously didn't see the problem.

"I don't get it," He said simply. Annabeth was about to say something when a girl-Amber, to be exact-sat across from her and politely coughed to make her presence known. Annabeth looked at her.

"Hi, uh, Amber, right?" She asked. Amber nodded.

"Hi. I just seemed to notice all the weird romantic vibes coming from over here. So, I'm observing. Don't mind me. Just act how you normally would." Amber said fast, a look on her face saying she was going to watch the two the whole time.

Percy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Annabeth raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"What?" Amber asked irritated that the pair wouldn't do as she said. Nina glanced up and saw Amber staring intensely at the uncomfortable couple. She quickly got up and headed towards Amber.

"Amber! Why don't we go have a…uh…staring contest! Over there!" Nina said quickly, pulling Amber away and towards the other corner of the room. Fabian got out of his seat and took Amber's place sitting across from the two.

"Sorry about Amber," He apologized. "She's probably just thinking on her best way to get you two dating or something."

Percy and Annabeth both tuned a bright red and looked away from each other smiling.

"Are you two dating?" Fabian asked tenderly. Annabeth and Percy only smirked as the continued to glow red.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Fabian smiled and got up, leaving the couple to some alone time.

The two sat there in a semi-uncomfortable silence, waiting for the other to speak. They both opened their mouths at the same time when a booming voice came from the entrance area.

"It is ten o' clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin….DROP!" The voice that reminded Percy of Zeus exclaimed followed by the tinging sound of a pin dropping on the ground.

Percy and Annabeth quickly got off the couch. Percy quickly kissed her good night and walked off as the voice yelled.

"I still hear something!" The voice's owner spotted Percy as he left the room. "Ah, the new students! I am Victor Rodenma'ar, the Housekeeper, and you should be in your beds by now!" Victor glared at the two demigods who just stood still. Trudy came bustling down the stairs.

"Victor! What's going on? I heard yelling!" Trudy spotted Percy and Annabeth looking Victor in the eye with no fear. "Victor! You must be scaring the poor dears! They don't know the rules, and it's just this one time. I'm sure you can let them off easy!"

Victor's glare faltered. "Of course, Trudy. How silly of me. Girls' rooms are upstairs and to the right. Boys' rooms are right down the hall. No going into the boys' or girls' room after light's out, and my office is off limits. Now off to bed you two! Go!"

When Percy and Annabeth didn't move, he shouted, "I SAID GO!" And with that the two rushed off to their rightful rooms. Though, as Percy passed the kitchen, he heard a small snort emanate behind the door. He looked in the small crack between the door and its frame. What he saw made him roll his eyes. The Stoll Brother's were at it again.

He hoped when he woke up, he wouldn't be the one with whipped cream in his shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>So! How was it? Love to hear your feedback! Though i realize most people probably don't read cross-overs like these XD<strong>

**_~*J.C*~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It is me! pjoroxs, Sibuna1551, Jaycee Carter, and also the girl behind the screen of a computer with nothing better to do with her time! Though my parents say if I want to be an author this would be best, so I guess this is the _best _thing to do with my time! :P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

An alarm clock rang through Percy, Fabian, and Eddie's room. In unison, both Eddie and Percy groaned, covering their heads with their pillows, refusing to wake up. Fabian stretched his arms, and slowly got out of bed, removing his covers and slipping on his slippers.

_Something feels funny…_Fabian thought as he walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom. As he walked, there would be a squeaking sound, like a mouse caught in a trap._ What_ is _that noise?_

Fabian dismissed it as nothing big, when he felt a certain coolness inside his slippers. He stopped walking and slowly took his feet out of his usually warm slippers. As he did so, he noticed the white fluffy substance come with his feet. Whipped Cream. Someone had put whipped cream in his slippers.

* * *

><p>Victor was down in the secret room he had discovered with Vera.<em> Oh, Vera,<em> he thought. _Why? Why work with that mad man Rufus Zeno?_ He hadn't the faintest idea why she did it, but he wanted to know. Oh, how he wanted to know. Why Rufus? _Why?_

Victor shook his head. He focused on the task ahead. He must successfully re-create the elixir. All the right ingredients were here, in front of him. And now, thanks to his father and the Martin girl, he had the last, final, most important ingredient with him. A tear of gold.

He slowly and carefully mixed the ingredients together, knowing this was his only shot. If done correctly, that one tear could last him long enough. Long enough to re-find the Cup of Ankh. For Victor knew it wasn't destroyed. At first, yes, he had, but then he did a little more research and found that it could not be destroyed as easily as Rufus had thought. It could not burn, like Rufus had thought.

How much Rufus thought he knew when he knew only so little. How Rufus thought he was three steps ahead of everyone when those insufferable Anubis residents were ahead of the game. And the gods were on their side, making Victor's task much harder. He must find the Cup. He must! With the tear of gold, all he needs is the Cup! But the gods are on the children's side, and he'll need help. He'll need help. But who will help?

* * *

><p>Jaycee and Patricia were much alike. Except for the fact Jaycee didn't dress Goth anymore, and her personality was a little more like how it used to be. Friendly, bright, open, easy to talk to, go with the flow person. But Jaycee was much the same as she always was. Mischievous as Hermes, devious, a tad violent, not to good with feelings, and seemed to other people as depressed and lonely. But no. She was the opposite of depressed an lonely. She was happy all the time. Her happy was just a different level then everyone else's, like Patricia's. And she was never lonely. It's hard to be lonely when you're always hanging out with Connor Stoll.<p>

No, she didn't like him or anything! Okay, maybe a little, but he was her best friend-other than Meg Andrews and Lana Austin, of course!-and he would never like his partner-in-crime. Would he?

Jaycee shook the thoughts out of her head. No. Jaycee has never had a boyfriend, and never stresses over guys, and never_ ever _has crushes. Doesn't matter that Connor's cute and funny, Jaycee doesn't like him.

More like she tried to convince herself of that, but Aphrodite just didn't want to let go of her that easily.

"Stupid feelings," Jaycee muttered under her breath as she looked at the clock and groaned. It was 5:45 A.M. and she was definitely not a morning person. Apparently, neither was Patricia. When the alarm went off she instantly hit the snooze as Jaycee muttered some curses in Ancient Greek.

"What was that?" Patricia groaned, mumbling into her pillow. Jaycee didn't reply and just got dressed and brushed through her ratty brown/black hair.

Patricia decided to get up at about 5:55 A.M. moaning about how mornings ruin everything.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Trudy served pancakes, scrambled eggs, French toast, beacon, and sausage. When Jaycee and Patricia entered, Patricia immediately went over and sat by Eddie while grabbing a plate and piling it with food.<p>

"Hungry there, Yacker?" Eddie asked, obviously teasing. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Edison, I am," Patricia said sternly. Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"You do know I was joking, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I do," Patricia said, then kissed his cheek to show she was joking around as well.

Jaycee went over and sat down in an empty seat, with two other empty seats next to her. Hopefully Connor got down here before all the seats were taken. As if on cue, or reading her mind, Connor appeared in the doorway, half-yawning, half-laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jaycee smiled, thinking how funny the sound was. Connor smiled as well, taking a seat next to her and whispering it in her ear, making her laugh out loud.

"Connor, Connor, Connor….you pranked without me?" Jaycee pretended to be hurt, making Connor feel guilty instantly.

"You're right! We should've gotten you in on the plan!" Connor whined, earning some glances from the few people at the table-that included Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, and Fabian. Jaycee chuckled.

"I was teasing." She smacked his shoulder lightly as Amber walked in-more like strutted-and sat down in between Connor and Fabian. She then whispered something into Fabian's ear, who passed it onto Patricia, who passed it to Eddie, who passed it to Jerome. Mara looked at Jerome quizzically, as Jerome looked at Fabian, pleadingly. Fabian shook his head as Nina entered and sat down next to him, and nodded to Jerome.

Shocked, Fabian looked at Nina, who shrugged, saying that the danger was gone. What's the point in keeping the secret?

Jerome whispered to Mara, saying to meet him and the rest of Sibuna by the burnt out tree in the woods. Jaycee knew something was up, but didn't say anything, returning to her conversation with Connor as Travis, Percy, and Annabeth entered and sat down as well, ready to eat some breakfast.

Travis sat on the other side of Jaycee and looked at his brother. Then Travis cleared his throat rather loudly and everyone stopped talking to look at him.

"My girlfriend has decided that she wants to…visit, I'd guess you'd say," Travis announced while rubbing his eyes. "And she decided to do a thorough investigation of every girl in the house because she's afraid someone might try and date me while I'm here."

Connor coughed, "Yeah right!"

Travis glared as the rest of the table laughed. "I know I'm good-looking, unlike my brother here, and incredibly irresistible, but she knows she's the only one I do enjoy annoying like I do."

Jaycee and Annabeth rolled their eyes. Percy and Connor snickered, and the rest of the Anubis House pretty much raised an eyebrow.

"So, how do you all know each other?" Amber asked, plain and blunt.

"We all go to the same summer camp, and Jaycee is Percy's step-dad's niece." Annabeth answered.

"What happened to your dad?" Amber asked Percy.

"Didn't we already go over the whole tact thing last year, Amber?" Jerome complained, but Percy smiled like it was a friendly conversation.

"My parents were never married. I still talk to my dad, though. Maybe not face to face, but he'll send me…notes every now and then." Percy smiled. He couldn't exactly say that his dad sent him rolls of thunder or Pegasi or hippocampi or anything without freaking them out. That and they'd think he's crazier then he really is.

Nina spoke up, her voice shaking a little. "So…are you the same Percy Jackson that was in a nation-wide man hunt for the supposed destruction of a school and the disappearance of a Sally Jackson?"

Percy chuckled and smiled again. "The one and only. I'm pretty sure no other person would name their boy 'Perseus'." Annabeth, Percy, Jaycee, Connor, and Travis all laughed, while those closest to Percy-who wasn't a demigod- scooted away from him a little.

"Perseus, as in the Greek hero Perseus?" Fabian asked.

"My mom thought it'd give me good luck even though he was a child of Zeus and I'm-" Percy quickly stopped himself. "I mean she thought it'd give me good luck."

Sibuna raised an eyebrow. Someone who stops himself like that is keeping secrets. And it just so happens that Sibuna is good at finding out secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Did you like it? I love to hear what you have to say! And Hanzi, I'd like to thank you for all the tips to cure writer's block! My MoA should be updated soon! It all really helped!<strong>

**_~*J.C*~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Did you know...that it's April Fool's Day _AND _Palm Sunday? And that in exactly two weeks,**** it'll be my birthday? And that i'm on Spring Break this week? WRITING SPLURGE! That means, as long as I have access to a computer, I'll be writing as much as I can for whatever story has the most inspiration! Right now, it's this story and And We Thought We Were Normal (A PJO fanfic)! Hopefully, some more inspiration for my MoA fanfic will come so I can finish that dang chapter, cause it'd suck if I had to end it where I did! ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Nina was getting real suspicious after Percy stopped himself so quickly. No one does that unless you're hiding something. But Nina had one of those feelings where she should stay away. He was dangerous, they were all dangerous. They were all different. And more importantly, they all didn't belong _here_. In Anubis House. At least, that's what Sarah had said.

Sarah. Nina still missed Sarah, even though she was supposed to be resting in peace, her peace and her parents peace, were disrupted by the arrival of the five exchange students. They were only in Anubis because it was the nicest house, but they didn't belong, didn't fit in. Worse, they had disrupted Sarah's peace.

In her dream last night, Sarah had talked to Nina. Warning her of 'the one who wants to live forever' and 'they who see the truth'. She remembered her dream so vividly.

_ "Nina," A voice had whispered, "Nina, you must listen to me."_

_"Sarah?" Nina had asked._

_"I am here, Nina. And you must listen. He wants it. He has what he needs, except it! You must not let him have it Nina! He mustn't have it!"_

_"Have what, Sarah? Who? Rufus is gone." _

_"Be careful around those who see the truth, Nina. They aren't supposed to be here. Different gods, Nina. Different blood. Be careful, Nina. Those who see the truth are powerful, and you must keep close eye on them!" Sarah pleaded, nearly crying in her ghost state, if that were possible, as she started to fade away._

_"What do you mean, Sarah? Sarah! Don't go!" Nina pleaded, but it was no use. Sarah had faded to the background once more, leaving Nina feeling alone. _

Those who see the truth, Sarah had said. What did she mean? That's why Nina had called a Sibuna meeting, and she really only let Mara know, because they'd need her vast knowledge. Having two braniacs would help them this time. And they'd even have Joy help if it came to that.

* * *

><p>Travis wasn't too happy with Katie's rash decision. It had taken a whole lot of convincing to get her to date him, and he hadn't even been in England for a whole day yet! <em>She's probably paranoid,<em> He thought. He rubbed his eyes in defeat. When Katie gets her mind set on something, she doesn't give up. And worse for him, she'd be arriving two hours after school was over. _Lovely!_ And she'd want him to give her a tour of a city he didn't even know. _Wonderful!_

"Oh gods, what am I going to do?" Travis asked himself as he walked out of the House and towards the school building. He could see Connor and Jaycee up ahead of him. They were talking as usual, but they were whispering to each other, so Travis naturally thought they were just coming up with a plan. But when Travis stepped closer, he didn't hear what he thought he'd hear.

"-whispering to each other? And how they didn't whisper it to us?" Jaycee whispered to Connor.

"So? What's your point?" Connor said, looking confused. Though he could be no more confused than his older brother who was trailing silently behind them.

"The point is, there's a secret they're keeping!"

"So? There's a secret we're keeping as well!" Connor whisper/yelled. Was it what Travis thought it was? "I mean, we can't exactly tell them we're demigods!"

Nope, it was the most obvious secret ever, making Travis blush for not thinking that first instead of that those two actually got together.

That gave him an idea…

He made his presence known by walking backwards a little then acting as if he ran up to them and slung his arms over their shoulders.

"Hey, guys, could I ask a favor of you two?" Travis asked them as they entered the school.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Fabian! There's something different about them," Nina whispered to her boyfriend.<p>

"Nina, what could be different? Sure they…_radiate_…power, but what else is different?" Fabian asked in reply, his voice shaking a little upon the thought of Percy's intense sea-green storms for eyes. Just the thought made Fabian feel weak in the knees.

"I don't think they're human," Amber stated plainly. The three of them had been gathered in front of Fabian's locker for quite a while now, discussing the five new kids. "Though the guys were pretty cute, and those two girls were pretty, but they didn't wear any make-up. What kind of girl doesn't wear make-up?"

Nina rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at her friend. _Oh, Amber, _Nina thought. _What are we going to do with you?_

* * *

><p>After class with Mrs. Valentine, Joy decided to visit the library. The whole walk towards the school library, all she could think about was what happened with Senkhara and the whole FabinaJabian thing. When she thought about it, she was over-reacting, but that's what Joy does. Over-react.

Of course, Nina was still just a stupid American who Joy felt took her place. Nina had taken Joy's friends, aka Patricia, and stole Fabian away from her. At least, that's how Joy saw it. And when Patricia started defending Nina, saying that she wasn't that bad and was actually really nice, it felt as though Patricia had poked Joy's heart with a burning stick.

And when Fabian had said he loved Nina…Joy thought she would've died right there. Joy had been furious at Fabian….and Nina, especially.

But she doesn't feel those feelings as strongly anymore. Joy still didn't exactly like Nina, but she'd gotten over the whole _you-stole-my-life_ thing, and maybe they could become somewhat friends.

Joy sat down at a seat in the library and pulled a book out of her bag. Okay so it _was _a magazine, and not a book, but whatever. She started to read it when she heard voices. And the voices sounded pretty familiar.

"-trust them!" A more masculine voice said from behind the shelf.

"Percy," A feminine voice said to the other. "I know what I'm doing. Even after one night, I know they have at least _one _demigod in Anubis House."

_Demigod? _ Joy thought. _What in the world is a demigod?_

"Annabeth! You shouldn't jump to conclusions like this! We're supposed to be part of an exchange student program thing, not looking for more demigods! Isn't that a satyr's job?"

_What is a satyr? Wait…Percy and Annabeth? From Anubis House?_

"I'm not jumping to conclusions! I _know _one of them is a demigod. Amber's too obvious with it! I mean, have you seen her part of her room?"

"If she is a demigod, then why hasn't she been claimed yet? Or brought to camp?"

"Percy, you only made the gods make that promise after she was thirteen! And maybe they don't have a satyr here to guide her there!"

_Gods? What are they talking about? _Joy thought as she backed slowly out of her chair, carefully put her magazine back in her bag, and tried to make a quick getaway. But as she was backing out, she ran into a person with a bunch of books and the books dropped, Percy and Annabeth's conversation coming to a stop.

_Oh no, _Joy thought as her eyes widened as the two turned…

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, CLIFFHANGER! I'm becoming very fond of them, but the questions for this chapter that sound like a commercial...<strong>

**Will Annabeth and Percy catch Joy in the middle of her escape? Will Joy figure out what they were talking about? Will Victor finally get what he wants...eternal life? Find out right here, soon! Because you never know what happens in Anubis House...**

_**~*J.C*~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for not updating this story in forever! I either (a) Kept forgetting (b) Was working on a different fanfic (c) Was working on an original story. Yeah...BUT! I'm back with a brand new chapter, and I hope y'all are still liking the story!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Annabeth gasped as she turned around. Of course she noticed Joy, but didn't think much of it. Joy was probably leaving when she ran into Fabian who was now on the floor, a bunch of books surrounding him on the floor…_Wait._

Annabeth's mind started to go twenty thousand miles per hour, putting the pieces together faster than you could say _Vlacus. _Had Joy heard her and Percy's conversation?

Either way, Annabeth was skeptical. She went over to Fabian, playing the _I-don't-know-anything-about-your-eavesdropping _card. When Annabeth knelt down and helped Fabian pick up his books, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Joy relax a little and take a shaky breath.

"Oh, God, Fabian, are you okay?" She asked him, helping him up after Percy and Joy gathered his books. Fabian nodded dizzily.

"Dang, man," Percy grunted. "How many books do you read?"

Annabeth laughed slightly. Percy only had what looked to be twenty books-not that it was a problem for him. He was invulnerable.

"I wasn't reading them…all. I was asked to put them away," Fabian answered catching his breath. The library door opened again, revealing Nina carrying roughly the same amount of books as Percy. Until she got closer, Annabeth realized that Nina was carrying three giant encyclopedias.

"Fabian," Nina wheezed, "a little help?" Fabian nodded and hurried toward her, grabbing two of the books off her hands. "Thanks."

"No problem, Nina," Fabian smiled. Annabeth smiled at the sight. It was pleasant and done completely from the heart. The little scene reminded her of herself and Percy. Joy, though, had to ruin the moment by clearing her throat really loudly.

"Hey, Nina. Well, I'm glad you're all right, Fabes…sorry, Fabian. I'll just, uh, go now." And with that said, Joy was off.

Percy raised an eyebrow, whilst saying, "What?"

Nina smiled. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just…talking," Annabeth answered.

"About what?" Fabina asked.

"Camp stuff, Katie's surprise visit this afternoon, plans to avoid getting pranked by my cousin," Percy rattled off. Of course, we were originally talking about Camp stuff, so it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, do you know who put whipped cream in my slippers?" Fabian raised an eyebrow. "Was it your cousin?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a knowing glance. "The Stolls." The two said simultaneously. Fabian had a look on his face that said 'Ah, I see.' And Nina had her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Someone put whipped cream in your slippers?" Nina asked, stifling a small laugh as Fabian nodded his head slowly. Percy and Annabeth just laughed a small, good-natured laugh.

"Well," Percy said, snaking his arm around Annabeth's waist, "we better get going. See you guys back at the house!"

* * *

><p>Fabian made sure Percy and Annabeth were far out of earshot before turning back to the library and saying, "All clear!"<p>

Alfie, Amber, Patricia, and Eddie emerged from various places around the library.

"_Finally_! I thought they'd never leave!" Amber said, while re-applying some make-up. Patricia stood there eyes wide.

"Didn't you hear what they were talking about, Amber?"

"No, what?" Amber looked away from her compact mirror confused.

"Amber!" Patricia sighed defeated. "They were saying all this crazy stuff, like about gods, and demigods, and they think _Amber's one of them_!"

"What's a demigod?" Alfie asked, completely confused on the situation at hand.

"A demigod….well, we _are _in a library, so let's look around." Nina announced as she nodded and went looking for anything to do with demigods.

They had been searching for nearly an hour when Alfie shouted out, "I found something!"

Fabian and Nina rushed over and looked at the book.

Fabian sighed, "No, Alfie, the title says _Gods: The Modern Myth_ by Demitri Goodling."

"Wait!" Nina said as Fabian was about to put the book back on the shelf.

"What?"

"Look at the name again." Nina took the book and set it down on a table as she dug around her bag for a piece of paper.

She finally found a piece of blank lined paper as Patricia handed her a pen. Nina wrote down the name of the author and explained.

"If you take out certain letters in the lady's name you get…" Nina said slowly as she wrote 'Demitri Goodling' then taking out certain letters so it said quite clearly 'Demi God'.

"Demi God. Demigod. It can't be a coincidence," Fabian said looking over his girlfriend's shoulder at the piece of paper.

"But, what do we do?" Alfie asked. "I mean, it's not like they'll tell the truth if we confront them, or something."

Amber sighed. "Well, I say we take the book and read it."

They all stared at her oddly.

"What? I didn't say _I _was going to read it. But it might give Sibuna some clues to follow."

Nina smiled and nodded. "Nice, Amber! Let's go dig up some facts."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd y'all like it for not being updated in forever? Ha! Well, I better get back to writing a new fanfic I hope to post so I hope you all will check the story out when it is posted! Later!<strong>

**~*J.C*~  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I've gotten many reviews telling me I must update, so i finished this chapter for y'all. Sorry it's short, but you were all so anxious to read and see what our lovely sleuthing Sibuna was up to! ;)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Connor couldn't believe his brother roped him into doing this. Again.

After much pleading and guilting, Connor gave in (much to the annoyance of Jaycee) to help his brother. But the thing was, Katie would want to go out into town, travel around, then it at a nice restaurant with Travis as a date. But Travis wanted Connor to go with him on the date, so Connor was going to have to find a way to guilt Jaycee into going with him.

Boy, was this going to be hard for Connor.

* * *

><p>Nina and Fabian were waiting out by the burnt out tree with the book they'd found in the library.<p>

They had flipped through some pages and come across the term of _demigod_ quite a few times, and had already figured out that a demigod was the child of a mortal and a god.

They snapped the book shut when they heard voices.

"And this is where we do our day meetings. Nowadays, for midnight meetings, we have to go to Nina's room or something." Jerome's voice was clear.

"Oh. And this is where you all were sneaking off to the whole year?" Mara questioned.

"Yeah. I wish we could've told you, but then it was way too dangerous for you to know."

"Aw, Jerome, that's so sweet!"

The two emerged into the clearing and saw Nina and Fabian right away.

"And these two," Jerome said gesturing towards Nina and Fabian, "were the ringleaders the whole time."

Nina smiled a tight smile and gave a small wave. Fabian just nodded in recognition and confirmation.

"Well, I'm glad to finally be accepted into your gang! Sibilla, right?"

"Sibuna," Nina corrected.

"Right."

"Now let's wait for everyone else in Sibuna to get here. We've got something to tell you guys."

When Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and Amber finally arrived in the clearing Nina took a deep breath.

"Sorry, we're late guys. Victor was real suspicious, four kids sneaking out. We told him it was a double date. Though I think that put him in an even worse mood," Patricia explained.

"That's alright, cause we've got bigger fish to catch," Nina sighed.

"What is it? And why are we going fishing?" Amber asked.

"We're not going fishing Amber, it was just an expression," Eddie said in annoyance to Amber's cluelessness.

"Sorry," Amber mumbled.

"Guys, listen to Nina! She has something to say!" Mara cried to the others. The other Sibunas looked at Nina, apology stated through their silence. "Go on, Nina."

"Fabian and I figured out what a demigod is….and Sarah came to me in a dream."

"I thought Sarah was done speaking to you like that," Amber said, confused.

"Amber! She's not done!" Patricia scolded.

"It's alright Patricia, I thought so too. Anyway, a demigod is the child of a mortal and…a god."

"And they think Amber's one of these….._demigods_?" Eddie asked. Nina nodded and continued.

"We're still looking through the book, but we can't let them know that we know."

"We survived two years of secrets, what's one more?" Alfie stated cheerful.

"What about your Sarah dream, Nina? What'd Sarah have to say?" Fabian asked gently.

Nina took a shaky breath. "She said that 'He' is after 'it' and that he can't have it. And to be careful of 'they who see the truth'. But who's 'He'? And what's 'it'?"

_"And who see the truth?" _

* * *

><p>Victor was ready. He'd done it. He had his elixir once again. He still needed his help, oh yes, he was still needing help, but he had his elixir and he was feeling better than ever. He mulled over the students in Anubis, trying to decide who he could sway to help him. Mick Campbell had left back for Australia, but if he could convince Mr. Campbell of allowing Mick to return, Victor could use the broken-hearted athlete.<p>

He could promise Mick a chance at regaining the Jeffray girl's affections again. That was sure to grab at the boy's attention.

Yes, that's what he would do. He'd use Campbell and his small, easily-manipulated mind, to get what he needed. The Cup of Ankh.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you that it was short, but how'd you like it? Okay? Could've done better? My rotten banana tasted better? <strong>

**Oh how I love randomness. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Take part in a poll on my profile if you want a say in what story(s) I should do next! (A certain two really, cause I've seen so many OOC ones, I just want to correct them X).) If you have a different idea of what type of story I should do, then PM me! More details about the two stories are on my MoA fanfic-Chap. 40!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I have come to deliver you another chapter! It is currently...10:10 PM where I live and I got to go!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Jaycee was ready for the day to be over. She needed to sneak out and shoot some targets to blow off steam. Just thinking about shooting got her rubbing her necklace between her fingers. A gift from her dad.

The necklace was that of an owl. When you twisted the black obsidian eyes a certain way, her quiver would form strapped to her side, full of the magical arrows, and her bow would be strapped to her back. All she had to do was find the button that symbolized the sun and it'd turn back into her owl necklace.

Why the owl, Jaycee had no idea. Maybe Apollo knew that she had a slight insomnia problem. She'd been called a night owl before.

Lucky for her, the end of the school day came fast. As soon as she and the rest of the class were dismissed, she got up quickly, irritated with having to wear this cursed skirt and how it restrained more fluent movement, and walked out fast.

She was out of the school building and heading to the woods behind Anubis house (After changing into something more comfortable, of course). She looked left and right, as though crossing the street, then looked behind her to make sure no one, not even a fellow demigod, had followed her.

Jaycee sighed in relief as she plunged into the brush, twisting the eyes of the owl, and having her bow and arrows spring out faster than the speed of light.

Little did she know, she was being watched after all…..

For Eddie had been watching through the window, curious as to why she was heading into the woods.

Eddie ran through the house looking for someone of Sibuna to tell of what he just saw.

He saw Joy sitting on the sofa, reading her magazine. He passed Mara-who he didn't think was the best to tell this information to. Who he needed was Nina, or Fabian, or his girlfriend Patricia. Any of them would listen without saying he was seeing things.

He ran into his room, looking for Fabian. He saw a boy in the room with the dark hair like Fabian's and Eddie sighed in relief.

"Fabian! You'll never believe what I just saw! Jaycee was heading into the woods and-" Eddie stopped as the boy turned around and Eddie wasn't staring back into the chocolate brown eyes of Fabian Rutter.

Instead, he was staring into the sea-green eyes of…Percy Jackson.

_Uh Oh _was Eddie's last thought before he ran out of the room with a wide-eyed Percy chasing after him.

Connor was on his way back to the house from searching for Jaycee when his more sensitive ears picked up the familiar sound of arrows firing.

He turned his head towards the woods, where he saw a nearly invisible footprint indented in the ground. He examined it for a minute before deciding that it was the footprint of Jaycee's All-Star's. Connor headed into the woods following the nearly invisible footprints, unknowing that he was being followed at a distance by Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin.

Nina stared curiously at Connor before whispering to Fabian.

"Are you sure? What if he's not part of the whole….._demigod _thing?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"Well, he did come with Annabeth and Percy, and they all seemed to know each other already. And remember when Percy stopped himself at dinner? Did you see the looks he got from the others?" Fabian countered.

Nina was about to respond when the thought came to her. She hadn't noticed the looks that the others had given Percy. Surely Annabeth would have, if they meant to keep it a secret, but Jaycee, Travis, and Connor? Why would they if they weren't part of it?

"Don't forget about…the other thing," She reminded him yet again.

"Nina, calm down. Whoever 'He' is, he's not going to get whatever it is he's after." Fabian seemed on edge. He didn't mention anything about 'they who see the truth'. He was scared of what 'truth' they saw.

Nina studied her boyfriend's face before nodding.

"You're right. I'm being paranoid. Again," She added, nodding her head to the side and back.

Fabian and Nina then crept forward in silence, following after an unsuspecting Connor Stoll.

Connor suddenly stopped and spun around, clenching his hands into fists and holding them up in a defensive position.

"Who's there? And I know someone is! I heard you!" He called into the trees. Connor was about to start searching when there was another sound behind him, making Nina sigh in relief.

Jaycee had jumped down from the tree, two arrows notched in a bow that Fabian was fairly certain she wasn't supposed to have.

Jaycee had the string pulled back and Connor raised his hands in surrender. Jaycee hissed something in Ancient Greek; sounding like she was mumbling and saying nonsense to Fabian and Nina, but Connor seemed to understand.

Connor put his fists back up, standing out of Jaycee's line of fire. When Fabian and Nina looked through the brush to see the two, the arrows were aimed…

_At them._

"I know you're there! Come out of hiding unless you want arrows where the sun don't shine!" Jaycee called. Fabian looked at Nina in defeat. Nina shook her head 'No', but Fabian came out of hiding.

"Why do _you_ have a bow? I'm pretty sure it's not allowed at school!" Fabian said, his hands raised in surrender.

"Nina!" Jaycee called again, angry and irritated. "Get out! I know you're there!"

Nina-not wanting an armed and angry girl on her hands-came out from behind the tree, her hands up in defeat.

"Why are you here?" Jaycee demanded from all three. "Why did you follow me?"

Connor looked at her in disbelief. "I was looking for you! I couldn't find you anywhere! I needed to talk to _in private_."

Jaycee eyed him and mouthed, 'Later', then glared at Fabian and Nina.

"We were….sent to look for you, as well! Trudy needed your help with….setting the table! Yeah, that's it." Nina laughed nervously. Jaycee knew they were lying, but she nodded hesitantly.

"Well, you can go tell _Trudy _that I'll be in, in a minute."

Fabian and Nina were reluctant to leave at all, but when Jaycee didn't lower her bow, they decided to head back. They caught a few words though. Including something about gods, demigods, and monsters.

"I'm surprised the monsters haven't come for us yet," was the last thing they heard before they were out of earshot completely, and the woods and trees behind them.

But the scene in front of them wasn't much better than the last.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*J.C*~<em>  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I should say...sorry. Because I had no Internet access for the past week, and I had forgotten my flash drive when I left for my aunt's house. So, no way I could write. But, I came back yesterday! So, I got more time to write!**

**Song I'm listening to right now: _Fighter _by Christina Aguilera on iHeartRadio**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Percy had been chasing after Eddie to get the full story on what he saw when he chased the guy outside. What awaited him outside was something he hadn't expected.

Mrs. O'Leary, his pet hellhound, came bounding out of the woods, with Percy's cousin Nico di Angelo on her back.

"Percy!" Nico gasped. Then the boy looked at the giant dog. "I didn't say I wanted to visit Percy! I said I needed to go get a pizza!"

Percy looked at Nico incredulously, and yelled at him, forgetting Eddie was even there in front of him staring at the monster dog with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Dude, you can shadow travel yourself! Why do need to take my dog?"

"Because I was being lazy! And I didn't want to seem tired and bored in front of-never mind!" Nico blushed a bright pink that was clear on his pale skin.

Eddie had regained his voice and demanded, "Wh-What _is _that-that _thing_!"

Percy looked Nico in the eye before Mrs. O'Leary found Percy and tackled him to the ground, licking him to the point of drowning in saliva.

A scream was heard from the edge of the woods, and Eddie looked over to see Nina and Fabian coming out of the woods and staring at the thing licking away at a laughing Percy, horrified by what they saw.

"It's eating him!" Nina screamed. Nico stood there, looked at the horrified girl, and laughed. Eddie looked at Nico like he'd gone mad.

"Dude! He's getting eaten by a massive dog and you're _laughing_?"

Nico only started to laugh harder when Jaycee and Connor burst out of the woods, Jaycee brandishing her bow and Connor with his fists raised, weaponless.

Connor laughed when he saw Mrs. O'Leary on top of a struggling and laughing Percy. Jaycee relaxed her bow, smiling at the boy on the ground, on the brink of laughter.

Nina stared at the two, terrified of the mental people in front and beside her.

"What is going on?" She demanded. Jaycee and Connor glanced at each other and shook their heads. Then the two stopped laughing and took some deep breaths, and ran over to Nico and Percy. Nico was easing Mrs. O'Leary off of Percy just in time to be attacked by a not so friendly monster.

Jaycee pulled her bow string back and took aim at the Scythian Dracanae slithering out of the woods opposite them.

Percy was still on the ground, but he pulled out his pen and uncapped it anyway. He shouted at Connor and Jaycee, "Protect the mortals! Get them to safety!"

Connor nodded and he started to steer Eddie, Fabian, and Nina inside, Jaycee walked behind them, keeping her bow trained on the monster, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Connor was manning the door waving them in. "Move, move, move!"

Eddie stood in the doorway as Nina and Fabian squeezed inside, trying to get away from the monster.

"What did he mean by mortals? And why'd he say it like…you all aren't?" Connor just shoved Eddie inside and shut the door behind him.

"Got a spare weapon I could use?" He asked Jaycee. She relaxed her bow quickly and pulled a knife out of her sock. She handed it to him.

"Umm, I'm not that great with-" He started, but Jaycee pressed a button on the hilt of the knife and it grew to three feet long. "Whoa!"

"Yeah. Keep it; you'll need it if we get attacked every other day. I've got another in my other sock."

Connor stared at her, an eyebrow raised. She was definitely ready for an attack.

The Scythian Dracanae was still on its way towards Percy when a knife came out of nowhere and sliced off its head.

Annabeth was revealed behind it, breathing heavily, knife in hand.

"It's hard to be quiet and get here quickly when your boyfriend is about to be monster chow," Annabeth said through deep breaths. Percy attempted a weak laugh as he slipped to his feet, still covered in slobber.

"Well, how 'bout a hug then?" He opened his arms wide, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Unless you plan on showering first, no."

"Ah, come on, Wise Girl!" He laughed as he started to chase her around. Nico stood there and sighed.

"Guess I got to go get that pizza now. C'mon, Mrs. O'Leary! And remember, I said I need to go to the Pizza Parlor, not the Leaning Tower of Pisa." Mrs. O'Leary barked and wagged her giant tail as Nico climbed back on the tired dog's back.

"Let's go!" He said as he directed her into the shadows.

Katie and Travis pulled up in a cab just as Percy finally picked up Annabeth, now also covered in slobber.

"Welcome to Anubis-What the heck happened here?" Travis demanded, eyebrow raised, and jaw dropped. Katie stood there next to him, a backpack slung over her shoulder, and eyes wide.

Eddie had managed to finally get the door open and he burst through, Nina, Fabian, and the rest of Sibuna behind him.

"We deserve an explanation for….all….this?" Eddie's demand became a question as he looked around the seemingly normal front lawn of Anubis House. The monsters were gone, as was the strange unknown boy.

The only thing that could even prove they were there was Perseus Jackson, the boy covered in saliva.

* * *

><p>Eddie stared as Percy toweled off. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help it. The boy had been covered in the saliva of a giant dog, and everyone except him, Nina, and Fabian had passed it off as regular water. That he'd found a lake or something and went swimming.<p>

Percy tossed the towel into the hamper across the room, and if they'd been playing basketball, it would've been a perfect shot.

"So….what really happened out there?" Eddie questioned. Percy looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know what I saw, Percy. I'm not an idiot!"

"I said that once too, but they didn't believe me," He smiled. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

Percy stopped smiling and looked at Eddie seriously. Eddie's instincts told him that the guy was not normally serious, so he should listen.

"I advise you to forget it. You're obviously hallucinating. Just forget it ever happened." Percy raised his eyebrow one last time before smiling again and walking out of the room.

_Just forget it ever happened,_ he had said. Eddie frowned as he stared at the closing door.

"That's not something I can forget. Watch your back, Jackson. You _and_ all your friends."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's me! I have found time between severe thunder storms and reading to update this story :) It is one of my favorites I've written. **

**Enjoy the chapter that is longer than usual!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

When Jaycee, Connor, Travis, and Katie got back to Anubis House from the city (Connor had persuaded Jaycee to join him) they had decided to go straight to bed after dinner.

Jaycee trudged to the table where most of the House's residents were already seated. She took a seat in between Annabeth and Patricia-one of the only available seats left.

Trudy walked in carrying a platter full of delicious food. The kids' stomachs rumbled in anticipation for the scrumptious food that had been prepared for them. They all filled their plates and ate in an uncomfortable silence. Eddie eyed each of the demigods apprehensively, Nina and Fabian being sure that they were the farthest from them.

Amber, tired of the silence, spoke up.

"So, what are you all like. Tell us about your families or something."

"Amber," Nina hissed. "Don't be rude and demand things like that."

Amber just gave Nina an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' look. Annabeth swallowed what she had in her mouth before talking.

"My dad's a History professor and my step-mom stays at home with my twin half-brothers Bobby and Mathew."

"My step-dad's an engineer and my mom does a lot of part time jobs, it's hard to keep track," Jaycee said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We don't talk to our mom much," the Stoll's shrugged, smiling. "Our dad does something with the mail. We don't really know him, either."

Percy smiled at the people around the table. "My mom works at a candy store in Central Station and is working on a novel and my step-dad's the English teacher at my school. Don't know what my real dad does."

"I don't get in touch with my dad much, and when I do, it's more of the 'Hi, I'm fine. You? Oh, great, well, see you in another three years!'"

Amber nodded, looked Nina in the eye, then turned to the rest. "You all have step-parents?"

The six demigods nodded, a tight look on their faces.

"My mom re-married when she was pregnant with me. She didn't know she was pregnant yet, so I grew up thinking my step-dad was my real dad," Jaycee shrugged while taking a deep breath. "No big deal. I figured he was trying to replace someone, you know?"

Amber nodded. "I never knew my mum."

Annabeth gave Percy a pointed look….an 'I-told-you-so' look. Mara was keen to pick up on the exchange.

"Since we're talking about parents, I never knew my mom either. Not well, anyway," Patricia said. "Got a faint memory of her. Dark hair and this really odd shade of green eyes. She was nice though, but that's all I remember."

The demigods nodded, knowing full well of all the parent troubles.

"Well, let's get a new subject shall we," Jaycee said through a tight smile. "If we don't, I'll be forced to pull out my headphones."

The Stolls cringed as Jaycee smirked at them, leaving the rest of the table to only wonder.

"O-o-okay, um….you said you all went to a summer camp together. What's it like?" Nina asked. The six looked at each other.

"It's not only a summer camp," Connor said.

"Yeah, you can stay year-round if you have no family to turn to," Travis finished his brother's thoughts.

"So, is that where you and Connor live?" Mara questioned. The two nodded. "Interesting."

"It's just your average summer camp really. Annual Capture the Flag on Fridays, canoeing, rock wall climbing, snowball fights during the winter, archery, arts and crafts, etcetera, etcetera," Jaycee drawled, looking bored.

"Do you live there year-round, too?" Nina asked the board girl, who had propped her head up on her hand.

"Yeah. Can't stand my mom or my younger half-brother. But on holidays such as Christmas and Thanksgiving are mandatory to attend. And after last Christmas there's no way she's letting me bring friends home with me."

"What happened?"

"The Stolls," She shrugged as she cleared the last on her plate, then asked Trudy for some more cucumbers. Everyone looked at her a little oddly. "What? Have a problem?"

Everyone shook their heads and went back to the last of their meals, meetings on everybody's minds.

* * *

><p>The clock stroke eleven, and Fabian and Eddie snuck quietly out of their bedroom that they shared with Percy. Together, the two boys made their way to the staircase where they met up with the rest of the male Sibuna members.<p>

"You made it here without waking Percy?" Jerome whispered.

"You mean Sleeping Beauty?" Eddie retorted. It was true, that Fabian and Eddie had discovered that Percy slept like a rock-except when it came to the shrill ringing of an alarm clock (most of the time).

"The real question is, you two made it through without waking the Stolls? They're light sleepers because they expect a retaliation prank every day," Fabian said in a very hushed tone that the boys had to lean in closer than they'd have liked.

But before Jerome or Alfie could respond there was a small creaking noise from upstairs and down the girls descended.

Nina nodded and whispered, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sibuna traveled in near complete darkness as they made their way to the Frobisher-Smyth's Library, led only by a single flashlight. As Nina and the gang approached, Nina-being in the lead-heard a commotion from the inside.<p>

She stopped them.

"What was that?" She asked them nervously.

"Only one way to find out," Eddie said as he made his way to the front and pushed open the door. He made his way through the door, grabbing the flashlight that Nina passed to him, shining it into the old building.

"Hello?" Eddie called. Jerome visibly-er, _not _so visibly, they are in darkness-slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Why don't you tell the whole school we're here, why don't you?" He whispered to Eddie angrily. Eddie just turned towards the group and made a face.

"Anyone there?" He called out in a whisper, then said over his shoulder to Jerome, "That better?"

Jerome's irritated silence just told everyone he had rolled his eyes. Eddie continued to scan the library for anything that could've possibly made a noise when a rat scuttled across the floor.

Eddie let a chuckle escape his lips as Nina stared after the rat.

"There's your noise-maker, Nina. It's just a rat."

Nina's face scrunched up as she thought. "That rat's too small to make that loud of a noise…."

Fabian placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Well, let's get this meeting over with, shall we? We learned some information at dinner we need to go over."

Mara nodded as she walked into the library, pushing past Nina and Eddie as she made her way in. She looked around until she found a switch and switched the lights on.

"Don't you think someone's going to see the lights on through the windows?" Amber questioned.

"Not at this hour, Amber. Everyone'll be _asleep_," Patricia answered with a tone as though she were talking to a toddler.

"Right," Amber nodded as she and everyone else took a seat on the floor, forming a circle.

"Okay," Nina started. "So at dinner, I think we all picked up on Amber's brilliant plan of a conversation?"

The group nodded all eyes on Nina.

"And if you paid close enough attention, you'll see that they all have a missing parent."

Mara then remembered what she had seen being exchanged with Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, I almost forgot! When Amber announced that she never knew her mum, Annabeth gave Percy a look. An 'I-told-you-so' look."

Nina had a tight look on her face, not liking that those people thought that her best friend was a…a…demigod. Nina nodded and continued.

"And as Fabian and I studied that book, we found some missing pages replaced with a note…..from Sarah and her parents."

Nina pulled out a small, yellow piece of paper with the scrawl of words in a child's handwriting. Nina took a deep breath before reading it aloud.

" '_To Our Dear Nina,_

_You and your friends are doing wonderfully. But you must be more careful! We cannot afford to lose any of you in your most recent adventure. For this may be the most dangerous thing you shall ever come upon.'_

The handwriting then changed to that of an adult male.

_" 'The news that those pages held-the news of gods-is….impossible, yet the evidence is there. We encourage you to continue, but you have problems within your small band. Only three of you can see. Two are part of them. And the other three are blind to what happens around them.'_

The handwriting, yet again, changed, but to a much neater and cleaner writing.

_" 'Watch closely, my dear, dear girl. We trust that you will know what to do when the time comes, but we regret to inform you that the pages that held the most valuable information for your quest have been stolen. We could only do so much to find them, but could only scrounge up a clue to where the first page may be found. Look at it carefully!'_

The writing then changed once more to more of a scribble and was hard to distinguish.

_" 'To Enter Only One_

_Travel into the Setting Sun_

_Where Waits Apollo's Child with the Song _

_Out with the Rising Moon_

_And to Exit there are None'"_

Nina drew a shaky breath as Amber stared at her confused.

"I thought we couldn't get in touch with Sarah anymore-you know, physically. And this book isn't that old, is it? And how'd that note even get there anyway? Cause if they wrote it when it looks like they did, Nina wasn't even born yet, so how could they possibly know her name?" Amber questioned, sounding most unlike herself.

"Amber, are you all right? Did you…did you hit your head or something?" Patricia asked, placing a hand on Amber's forehead. Amber swatted it away.

"I'm perfectly fine, Patricia! Thank you!" Amber said, pulling out a compact mirror out of her pajama pocket.

"Amber, no one is going to see you, why are you checking your appearance?" Mara asked.

Amber snapped the compact mirror shut quickly. "No reason!" Amber smiled.

Nina shook her head then checked her watch to see that it was nearing one in the morning. How could it be? It felt as though they had only spent minutes talking.

"We'll continue during lunch at the clearing, got it?" Nina said, stopping any more questioning of Amber, and stuffing the note from the deceased back into her pocket and stood up quickly. "We got to get back to the House in case one of our roommates has woken up."

Patricia nodded. "You wouldn't believe how many times Jaycee wakes up at night from nightmares. I swear, she woke up nearly ten times the night before. I wouldn't be surprised that if I walked back into the room and lay down in bed she'd sit bolt upright.

"She's sort of crazy if you ask me. Every time she does, she's mumbling something. She thinks I'm asleep, and normally I am, but-I dismissed this when I first heard it-one time when I wasn't, she was muttering to herself. I peeked my eyes open a little to see her eyes closed and mumbling words that sound like I different language.

"The words I did understand though, were something about Apollo. She said, 'Apollo, my father, please help' or something along those lines. But I still think she's crazy."

Patricia had just finished her story when they arrived back at Anubis House, They were taking shaky breaths after this last revelation.

"We should sleep on this. We'll talk more tomorrow," Nina announced in a whisper to Sibuna. "Night guys."

Nina kissed Fabian's cheek before going up the stairs to her room, Amber right behind her holding in squeals.

"How come I didn't get a kiss good night?" Alfie complained, rather too loudly. There was a stirring sound from the room the Stoll's shared.

"Shhh!" The rest hushed him as he and Jerome descended back down to their cellar room.

"Night, Eddie," Patricia yawned as Eddie waved and mumbled, sleepily, "Good Night," as he made his way back to his room quietly.

Patricia and Mara then climbed the stairs to the respected rooms, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew Amber had tacticts? And smarts? Well, I guess there's a little more to our favorite British Blonde! And I am no good with clues or anything of the sort unless you are asking for an Apollo haiku. I'm serious, I'm <em>that<em> bad. But those pages had important info...but which important info? **

**Leave your guesses on where the first page is located! ;) Or leave a review saying that this could've been better, because I honestly think it could've been! Eh, well. I'm tired and didn't eat dinner cause my breakfast was at lunch :)**

**Buh-bye!**

_**~*J.C*~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. If you read my A 'Goode' Surprise story, then you already know my excuses for not being on in forever. I needed a break. A nice long break to clear my head for ideas. That's the short version of it.**

**I'm keeping this A/N short, sweet, and simple. So, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

Jaycee was in the middle of yet another nightmare when Patricia entered their shared room. She was tossing and turning and mumbling rather loudly as she slept.

Patricia, nervous as her roommate's mumbling got louder into distinct words much louder than a whisper, came closer to the bed.

Jaycee had tossed the covers off of the bed in her sleep. _She is definitely talking in a different language, _Patricia thought.

Jaycee's eyes snapped open as Patricia hovered in front of her, but she didn't seem to be able to see anything in front of her. And the most unusual thing to Patricia was the fact that the girl's eyes seemed to be glowing, the gold flecks in her dark eyes shining like suns. She sat up slowly as Patricia backed away. In a quiet voice Jaycee started to sing softly in the ancient language. **(A/N: I do not know how to get it to stay in the Greek language when I post the story so, pretend it is.)**

_"__Two World Collide _****

_Cross over to the other side _**_  
><em>**

_Or face your fate _

_And Learn the Truth_

_And Protect my World and yours__.__" _

Patricia stood there as she watched Jaycee lie back down onto the bed and close her eyes, still softly singing the quiet song. Patricia quickly hurried over to her own bed, wanting to forget what just happened.

The worst part for Patricia?

She understood every word Jaycee had said.

And she knew of only one person to go to, to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Eddie was woken by a shifting in the room….and a noise….<p>

He strained to pinpoint what the noise sounded like, and as he strained to hear it, it sounded more and more like….growling.

Eddie opened his eyes a little to look around the room, but it was completely empty, except for him, Fabian, and Percy (And all their stuff, but that isn't the point). Confused and dazed, Eddie swung his legs off the bed and stood groggily.

His head swiveled around the room, taking in every darkened detail. Eddie narrowed his eyes in confusion, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Then another sound. That of creaking floorboards.

Eddie flung himself onto the bed and hastily pulled the covers over him, closing his eyes just as their bedroom door slowly opened. Eddie feigned sleep as soft footsteps made their way into the room. He didn't want to know what it was. What if it was like that giant dog? And the snake women?

He anticipated an ugly hag to bring their growing talons down on him. He waited for the sound of ripping sheets as it clawed for Percy. He waited for Fabian's scream as the monster tore into his flesh.

A grip on his shoulder made him jump, he was about to scream to wake Percy and Fabian when a hand clamped tightly over his mouth. His scream turned that to muffled mumbling.

When Eddie traced his eyes up the arm attached to the hand, he wasn't expecting to see that it was Patricia, spooked witless, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Paffifa?" Eddie demanded in a mumbled whisper through her soft yet firm hands.

"Shhh! We don't want to wake the…." Patricia gulped down a shaky breath, "….the _demigod_."

Eddie nodded, caution evident in his eyes. Patricia left her hand off his mouth and went to Fabian's bedside. She checked to make sure he was in a deep enough slumber he wouldn't wake up if she talked a little louder.

She made her way back over to Eddie and sat on the side of his bed.

"I didn't know who else to tell," She started, looking slightly scared and desperate. "It's about…about Jaycee. And the whole note thing that Nina got, you know?"

Eddie nodded and sat up so he wasn't looking up at Patricia.

"Yeah, okay, what about Jaycee?"

"When I went into our room, she was having another nightmare. Tossing and turning and mumbling in her sleep. But it-it strayed from normal. She sat up, opened her eyes, and they were _glowing_. And then she started to sing softly in a different language. And I'm scared."

"Why?" Eddie asked softly. "Why are you scared?"

_"Because I knew exactly what she was saying."_

Eddie's eyes widened at this revelation, but they didn't know that one of the roommates heard everything.

Percy lay in his bed, eyes wide, staring at the wall.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Jaycee sat glumly at the table in her uniform, which she was no fan of. She stared at her plate as Annabeth made her way to the table, staring at Jaycee.<p>

"What?" Jaycee asked.

"You're up," Annabeth sounded surprised. Jaycee gave a weak, sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

Jaycee's silence gave Annabeth the answer. _Demigod dreams._

"Want to talk about it?" Annabeth asked, taking a seat to Jaycee's right.

Jaycee shook her head as Percy came in quickly, looking around to make sure no one was around to overhear.

"We've got a problem." He said, sliding into the seat on Annabeth's right.

Jaycee looked at her cousin, waiting for him to continue as Annabeth turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"What kind of problem?"

"A Patricia problem. About Jaycee." The two looked at Jaycee as the girl's eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I know. But she came into my room last night to talk to Eddie. Apparently, you were having a nightmare-demigod dreams suck, its okay-and well, you did something weird."

"What kind of weird?" She inquired further.

"You opened your eyes as you sat up, and they were glowing. According to Patricia you started singing in a different language that I'm going to assume is Ancient Greek."

"Okay…..I'm not seeing the real problem."

"Patricia understood whatever it was you were singing. Patricia's a demigod."

* * *

><p><strong>So...there you have it. For those of you have guessed, yes, Patricia and Amber are the two demigods. And we've already learned that Eddie is clear-sighted. But who else is? <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, y'all! Got an update for you :) I'm seriously happy with your reviews and stuff! It makes me smile and happy! **

**But...got a question. Do you think Connor and Jaycee should get together already? It'd definitley result in some major teasing. And when do you think Sibuna will crack the demigods' secret wide open?**

**Haven't done this in a while...DISCLAIMER!: Last I checked, I'm a girl and not Rick Riordan, so that means I don't own PJO. And I'm positive I don't own HOA, either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

"Well, how do you know I was singing Ancient Greek? I could've been singing in French!" Jaycee defended.

"They do take French classes, so it'd make sense if Patricia understood if Jaycee was singing in French," Annabeth reasoned.

But Percy shook his head. "Impossible. Patricia sounded really spooked that she even understood a thing Jaycee said. I don't think Jaycee was singing in French."

"Spanish, then? You don't know! We'd have to confront Patricia on whatever language it was." Jaycee argued. She looked like she would've continued if Connor and Travis hadn't run into the dining area.

"Hide us!" They said, sounding frantic.

"Why?" Annabeth questioned as Jerome came in fuming Alfie not far behind, both covered from head to toe in feathers looking like chickens.

"You two!" Jerome bellowed.

"Yes?" The Stolls said innocently, trying to hide behind the three sitting at the table.

"You did this, yeah?" Alfie demanded. The Stolls smiled.

"What tells you that?" Travis asked, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Well, considering your cowering behind your girlfriend and her friends…." Jerome let his sentence trail off as Connor and Jaycee turned a bright red.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" They yelled at the same time. Jerome rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

"We want a prank war, since you two think you're so great! Starting now, yeah?" Jerome continued. The Stolls exchanged mischievous grins.

"If you say so," Travis replied, still grinning like a maniac.

"What's with you?" Alfie asked, getting freaked out. A loud and angry howl ripped through the semi-silent house.

"LEWIS! CLARK!" Yelled Victor's angry voice. "What have you done? Poor Corbierre…"

Alfie and Jerome looked completely confused as Victor came storming into the room, complete with thunder off in the distance.

Victor shoved two toothbrushes into the two boys' hands and glared before storming back out of the room.

"Stolls: One. Lewis and Clark: None," The Stoll Brothers smiled as they grabbed a bagel off the table and pushed past Alfie and Jerome, looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. Alfie and Jerome then stalked off mumbling to each other.

Jaycee sighed and got up. "I'm going to see if Trudy's got any instant breakfasts. I don't think I can eat."

Annabeth nodded, but watched her leave with a worried expression. Annabeth knew that once-upon-a-time Jaycee's dreams had gotten so bad she ate only once and when Jaycee did it was very little. The girl wasn't trying to starve herself, she just couldn't eat and she developed an insomnia problem as well. Then the dreams stopped for a blissful few years but returned as Jaycee discovered she was a demigod. Yet, Jaycee never blamed her dad for it and tried for happiness anyway. It's not like she could do anything about it.

"She'll be okay," Percy said as he placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth gripped his hand in hers.

"I know. I just can't help but worry she'll go back into…..you know."

Percy nodded a sad look on his face. "Her home life isn't exactly home-y either and I'm sure that doesn't help matters, but her parents are trying again, at least."

Annabeth nodded, sighing again, and dished up some breakfast for herself, Percy doing the same for him.

Jaycee came back with a glass of what looked like milk, but Annabeth and Percy knew better. It was vanilla flavored insta-breakfast. She sat back down in her seat and drained the glass, staring at the food with a disgusted look on her face.

"It tastes weird," She stated plainly.

Annabeth smiled as Percy laughed, "Well the _food_ tastes great!"

"Don't try to entice me into eating, Percy, it won't work."

"Worth a try," He shrugged and smiled, which she returned with a roll of her eyes.

"Bye guys, we'll all talk at lunch, kay? And someone's got to go wake Katie so she doesn't miss her flight. I had to monitor her in all the rooms last night as she searched, good thing too, or else she would've ransacked the place." Jaycee said before grabbing her messenger bag and leaving out the door.

Connor came in soon after, finally dressed in his school uniform, bagel in his mouth, "Hey, wher' i' Hayhee?" He said behind the bagel, making everything come out a little jumbled.

"Why? Finally going to ask her out?" Percy teased as Annabeth said, "She just left for school."

Connor pulled the bagel out of his mouth and said a quick 'thanks' before grabbing his bag and making a dash for the door. Travis entered the room with a slight scowl.

"You know, he barely has time for me anymore," He stated.

"Connor felt the same way when you started dating Katie," Percy said as he took a bite out of his toast. Travis turned pink.

"So, I shouldn't be bothered?" Travis asked Percy, which Annabeth wondered why Travis was asking girl advice from Seaweed Brain.

"No, you shouldn't," Annabeth answered as Percy shrugged. "Just ask her to hang out with you guys more often and I'm sure you'll warm up to the idea that your brother has a girlfriend."

Travis looked thoughtful-which normally wasn't good-then smiled. "She _could _help us in our next prank."

Annabeth smiled at the fact that Travis didn't deny the fact that Connor had a girlfriend.

The truth was Travis didn't mind. He was hoping that this England trip thing would allow him and Connor to reuse some old pranks and get Jaycee involved in them. Three heads were better than two, after all. Especially if the third knew when to draw the line at too extreme and was as sneaky as a Stoll.

Travis just didn't like the fact that Connor might like hanging out with her more than his own brother.

"Thanks, Annie! Got to go!" Travis said quickly as he made a dash for the door. "And tell Katie I said bye and I'll IM her as soon as possible!"

Annabeth was glaring daggers at the door Travis just exited.

"Yeah, whatever," She mumbled, then kissed Percy on the cheek. "Got to go wake Katie. See you later, Seaweed Brain."

"Later, Wise Girl," He smiled as she got up and left him alone at the table. Percy continued his breakfast alone, as if he were back at Camp Half-Blood at the Poseidon table. Except it was much quieter.

He ate alone for a few more minutes until another person came in. Percy looked up.

And standing in front of him was…..

Patricia.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the History classroom, Travis and Connor were passing notes, Jerome and Alfie were throwing paper airplanes when the teacher wasn't looking, and Jaycee looked like she was about to pass out.<p>

Mrs. Valentine kept glancing at Jaycee, brows creasing in concern.

"Miss Carter?" She called. Jaycee raised her head wearily.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Jaycee mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly, okay…" Mrs. Valentine studied Jaycee before nodding, and saying, "If you say so, Miss Carter."

Percy and Patricia then entered the classroom and stood at the front of the class.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Williamson, you two are late," Mrs. Valentine said in disapproval.

"Sorry," Patricia said as she took her seat. Percy nodded and took the empty seat next to Annabeth. Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear, "Where were you?"

"Getting answers," She replied simply, pulling out her History text book, thinking about all she had Percy answer for her.

She definitely got some answers, but now she has more questions.

And Patricia wouldn't be Patricia if she didn't get the answers she needed.

* * *

><p>"She WHAT?" Annabeth exploded. Percy had just told her that after she and the others had gone to school Patricia confronted him.<p>

"Shhh! Calm down, okay, I answered _some _of her questions, not all, gods!" Percy looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "What'd she ask?"

"You know, if Jaycee knew any languages other than English, and stuff like that."

"What do you mean by 'stuff like that'?"

"She got a little more into the demigodly questions. She told me Jaycee mumbled in English then would switch to a different language. Jaycee's dreaming again, Annabeth. That's never good."

Annabeth tensed. The last time Jaycee had some weird dreams, war nearly broke out. Luckily, since Annabeth and Percy had heeded Jaycee's warning, they were able to prevent it.

"What're we going to do about it? Sometimes she doesn't even remember them till they're in process, and those are the ones that the Fates designed to happen. She only remembers dreams that have two ways of coming out. You know that. What if she doesn't remember what she was dreaming of? She didn't seem to remember she was even awake at all last night."

"I know," Percy grumbled. "But we got to try, don't we?"

* * *

><p>Nina was impatiently waiting at the clearing during lunch. They really needed to talk about this. She hadn't had another Sarah dream, though she definitely had questions she'd like Sarah to answer. Soon, though, everyone but Patricia had arrived.<p>

"What's taking so long?" Alfie complained. "I'm hungry!"

Amber smacked his arm. "Then you should've brought lunch with you, like I told you to!"

"Seriously, what's taking Trixie so long?" Jerome asked, rather rudely. A rustling in the trees nearby and emerged Patricia.

"Sorry, guys," She said. "Just had to give Joy the slip."

"It's okay, Patricia," Nina smiled at her friend.

"I've got something to tell you all," Patricia drew a deep breath. "You know how the clue was talking about Apollo's child with a song?" The group gave slow nods, wanting her to get to the point. "I-I think _Jaycee _has the song."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo. What's going to happen next? I don't know. I haven't decided yet. But you all can help with that desicion but leaving your ideas and suggestions! <strong>

**And for those wondering and asking, I am fourteen years old. I don't know why some of you want to know that. I find it odd that you do. But that's all I'll give you, other than I'm a girl. That's all the info bout me you're getting! You can't have my number or my address or anything! Okay? Glad we cleared that up.**

**Got to go, I'll update as soon as I can!  
><strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm tired of apologizing so much. So, I'm not going to explain why it's been so long. Blame school. **

**Anyway, this chapters one of my iffy-written ones. But I think its got a...surprising ending. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or House of Anubis. I only own Jaycee Carter, the daughter of Apollo.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Connor, Travis, and Jaycee all sat at a table in the dead center of the cafeteria, heads together forming a simple, easy prank that couldn't go wrong. At least, hopefully. The three shared evil smiles as Annabeth and Percy joined them.

"Should we be worried?" Percy asked, eyeing the three's matching smiles.

"No," The three replied together. Annabeth gave a cold glare before sitting down and starting her lunch.

"Where do you think the rest of the Anubis House is?" Percy asked as Jaycee's eyes widened and started shimmering a golden color. Connor put an arm around her so that she wouldn't fall backwards or forwards, but instead she fell into him.

"What do you think she sees?" Travis asked nervously as Annabeth started to talk fast in a low whisper. Connor just shrugged helplessly as Jaycee stared blankly straight ahead. Then she blinked and stood up quickly, knocking Connor off his chair.

"Connor!" She said, quickly apologizing and helping him back to his feet. After a moment's hesitation, she kissed his cheek. "C'mon. We gotta go! Amber and Patricia are in some trouble…or will be pretty soon if we don't hurry it up!"

Jaycee then dashed out of the cafeteria, Percy and Annabeth on her heels. Travis looked at his brother, then at the backs of his friends as they headed out of the lunch room, then back to Connor. He sighed.

"C'mon, Connor," He mumbled as he draped one of his brother's arms around his shoulders and raced after his friends. "You're going to be totally frozen for a while, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh," Connor uttered.

* * *

><p>Nina was screaming. Fabian was knocked out in the grass, blood trickling from his mouth, a nasty cut across his forehead. Eddie was in front of Patricia, who was frozen in her place, staring horrified at the scene in front of her.<p>

Amber was at the mercy of a giant beast of some kind. Jerome, Mara, and Alfie were nowhere to be seen. Two more monsters appeared out of the shadows, both vicious dog-like creatures with blood-thirsty, glowing red eyes. These didn't look as friendly as the one that had attacked Percy with its tongue.

They were completely defenseless against the creatures. They didn't have the crazy weapons that Percy and his friends had. Nina made a silent plea that the 'demigods' would find and help them. There was another sound and a shout, "There they are! Hurry it up, Percy!"

Nina looked to the west. There they were! God must've been listening. _Gods,_ she mentally corrected herself. She waved her hands furiously in the air.

"Help! Fabian's hurt! You got to help him!" She shouted, drawing the attention of the nearest giant dog. The beast that was slowly approaching Amber turned to look at the new arrivals, its human face turning into a snarl.

"Son of Poseidon, you must leave! I have strict orders to kill these demigods and those who stand in my way," The monster growled, a French accent strong in its voice. It sent shivers down Nina's spine, and if it were her in the son of Poseidon's place, she would've turn and run. But none of the demigods seemed to be fazed by the monster's words.

"Not a chance, Thorn," Percy's voice was strong and confident, the carefree sixteen-year-old boy's innocent voice long gone, replaced with this brave and defiant one instead. Jaycee, who was located closest, had a bow in her hands and an arrow aimed at the monster. Amber screamed.

"Say night-night," Jaycee shouted and let her arrow fly. Thorn easily dodged it, and sent some type of projectile at her. A missile maybe? It went so fast that Nina couldn't tell. She watched in horror as Jaycee disappeared from the spot she'd been standing in previously and appear in the opposite direction, another arrow flying from her bow.

The tip lodged itself into Thorn's hind leg. The monster howled in momentary pain. Annabeth put on a Yankees cap and soon disappeared and reappeared behind the monster, driving her bled into the monster's flesh. Thorn turned too fast for her to dodge, whacking Annabeth in the stomach with its paw, sending her flying backward twenty feet at least.

Nina stood directly across from the beast that Percy had called Thorn. It glared at her and was about to pounce when it suddenly burst into a golden powder. Percy stood in the golden shower, a sword in his hands. Nina was shaking in her spot. She'd come way too close to death. _Way _too close.

Fabian groaned from his place in the grass. Nina rushed over to him, kneeling in the grass. "Fabian," She whispered. "Fabian? Please answer me."

His skin was a sickly white. Percy motioned Jaycee over. All he had to do was point at Fabian for her to get the message. Patricia and Eddie screamed. Percy held up his sword and rushed to their aid as Annabeth groaned as she got to her feet as well.

"You okay?" He called. She just nodded and together they attacked the hellhounds. All Percy's strikes came with hesitation. The beasts always made him think of Mrs. O'Leary, and it was always hard to battle them without thinking of his giant, friendly pet hellhound. But these were much smaller in size compared to his dog. In minutes, the monsters were just a pile of golden dust, blowing away in the wind.

Amber had fainted soon after Percy, Annabeth, and Jaycee had arrived. Jaycee had sweat beaded on her forehead from the energy she used to heal Fabian. She'd never tried to heal a mortal before. It proved to be a little more difficult. Travis soon arrived panting, hauling his brother along with him. He dumped his brother in the grass beside Jaycee.

"He's a little tired. Why don't you wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss, huh?" Travis said in breathless sarcasm. Jaycee laughed while Travis surveyed the area. "Well, doesn't look like we'll have to use the Mist to obscure anything unusual. I'm surprised there isn't anything destroyed. Percy nearly always destroys something."

"Very funny, Stoll. C'mon, let's get the mortals into Anubis House. We've still got to explain things to our new demigod friends….as soon as we figure out which ones are demigods," Percy grunted as he picked up Fabian. Eddie wasn't too badly hurt, and could walk on his own. Patricia walked like she was in a daze, following after Eddie. Annabeth and Jaycee carried an unconscious Amber. Travis groaned as he threw his brother over his shoulders.

Nina was breathing heavily and was shivering. Thorn had been real. He wasn't special effects. _Time to get some answers._ None of the demigods noticed Nina's smile. No one knew that this was all part of her plan.

Behind her back, she held a thumbs up to Jerome, Alfie, and Mara for their excellent special effects job on the hellhounds.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's that for a twist? ;) Jerome and Alfie wouldn't have done such a good job if they didn't have the right supplies for a prank they were going to pull on the Stolls. Or without Mara's help, obviously. <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Look at this! I'm updating a story! For the first time in...forever! Yes, be happy that I have updated, cause I don't know when I'll be able to next.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

Jaycee led everyone upstairs to the attic room. Percy laid Fabian down on Patricia's bed and Jaycee immediately made her way over to his bedside.

"He'll heal just fine," She said evenly. Nina's shoulders relaxed and she hurried over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his hand. Travis came in dragging Connor, who was starting to get feeling back in his legs from all the steps they hit. Annabeth came in last, hauling Amber up with her.

"She's as light as a feather. Does she not eat or something?" Annabeth couldn't help but wonder out loud as she set the girl down in a nearby chair. "Percy, if you will."

Percy nodded and flicked his hand. There had been a glass of water on the nightstand, and now the water flew fast, splashing on to Amber's face. She stirred a little. Annabeth sighed and sat at the edge of Jaycee's bed. Jaycee sat at the head of her bed, Travis and Connor on flanking her sides. Jaycee looked pale, sickly even, but she insisted she was fine.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Well, Wise Girl, I do believe that this is your area of expertise. Please, tell them."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a playful glare. "Well, since you're so eager Seaweed Brain, why don't _you_?"

Nina cleared her throat. She said in an insisting voice, "Um, you _could_ start by telling us what those things were."

"Oh, yeah, um….Annabeth?" Percy looked towards his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes.

"The two giant black dogs, they're called hellhounds. And the other thing, the one with the scorpion tail? That was a manticore. One who we know as Dr. Thorn," Annabeth explained.

"Doctor?" Eddie asked. "A monster can become a doctor these days?"

"It's just a title," Annabeth waved it off. Percy shrugged.

"You never know, Wise Girl. I can see it now. Dr. Thorn sitting in a Harvard classroom, working on homework, and asking questions in his undeniable French accent," Percy laughed as Annabeth swatted him upside the head, muttering Seaweed Brain.

"Anyway," Annabeth huffed. "They're monsters. Two types of many different monsters, though."

"But why were they here?" Nina asked as Patricia asked, "Why can't everybody see them?"

Annabeth pointed to Nina. "To answer your question, monsters are attracted to demigod scents. And there is a pretty strong one radiating off Anubis House that's probably sending a giant flare screaming lunch is ready." Annabeth turned to look at Patricia. "As for yours, the answer is simple. The Mist."

"The what?" Patricia scrunched her eyebrows together.

"The Mist. It's this supernatural veil that obscures a mortal's vision. They see something, anything, as long as it's not what it really is. Mortals can come up with a reason for anything. Like, those freak chain of storms that happened over one of the previous summers in America? Yeah, that was really one giant monster called Typhon.

"No one is completely sure how the Mist was even created. The legend has been lost to time. Some demigods, though, are unlucky enough to find out. They don't ever live long enough to tell others."

"On a, uh, slightly, happier note, monsters don't usually attack mortals," Percy said, a small smile on his face. "Attacks like that, like the one on Fabian, are pretty rare."

"And this helps us…..how?" Eddie asked, leaning forward. He still didn't trust these guys. Not yet, not completely.

"It helps you at least know that you're all safe," Percy shrugged, a thinking look on his face. "Well, maybe except for-"

Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs. "Shut it, Seaweed Brain! No need to scare them anymore!"

"So, if you're all," Nina swallowed the word, "demigods, who're your parents?"

Percy smiled and Annabeth had a look of pride on her face. "My mother is Athena. And the Stoll's are sons of Hermes."

Jaycee smiled a little, too. "Daughter of Apollo, at your service." Eddie and Patricia exchanged a look.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy gave a bow. When he stood straight up again, Annabeth smacked him upside the head. Percy just smiled and kissed her hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes and started talking, "And if I had to guess, Amber Millington over there, is a daughter of Aphrodite."

_Two are part of them….._

"And Patricia. Daughter of some god or goddess," Travis yawned. "Now that we got through all this, can we leave now?"

Nina looked at her watch and Annabeth did the same. "Speaking of leaving!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We're late to class!"

Annabeth ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Be careful, Wise Girl! You'll trip down the stairs!" Percy called after her, then muttered, "Daughter of Wisdom, here we go again…."

Jaycee sighed, a content smile on her face. "It's good to know that some things never change. C'mon Connor, Travis, we have work to do!"

"Work?" Complained Travis. Jaycee winked. "It's not schoolwork, if that's what you're thinking."

Travis caught on quickly. He smiled wide, a mischievous glint alight brighter in his eyes. "I hear you!" Then he shook his brother and yelled in his ear. "If you don't snap out of it, I'm rolling you down the stairs!"

Connor sat straight up. "I'm going!"

Right before Jaycee went down the steps, she turned to look back at the Sibuna members. Her eyes glowed gold for a split second before returning to the normal dark brown. "If you have any more questions, we'll explain more later. After dinner, maybe?" And with that, the three of them left, leaving a passed out Amber, a healing Fabian, and a rather confused Nina and Eddie behind.

* * *

><p>Victor stared at the phone in anger. Mr. Campbell had refused to let Mick return to Anubis House for schooling. He was insistent that his son stay in Australia to study. Victor needed someone else to infiltrate those insufferable brats little club! But, who now? Who? There was no one! And Victor wouldn't us one of those new students….no. He had been warned not to. Victor sighed and turned to his newly created elixir. He brought it to his mouth and tipped the vial.<p>

Yes. It was perfect. A smile crept onto Victor's face. Success at last! At last! He had re-created his father's elixir.

* * *

><p><strong>So...who is Victor going to use to get what he wants? A new student (OC), one of Sibuna's own members, or will he go against his warnings and use one of the demigods? Only one way to find out! Wait till I update! :) <strong>

**_~*J.C*~_  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for being so late. It's basketball season, and it's definitely keeping me busy! I have practice everyday for 2 and a half hours except for Friday and Sunday. You can imagine what I do in that time. Obviously not writing...more like, sleeping...**

**Anyway, I got back to it as soon as I could. (I just finished the chapter and didn't have time to take a glance over cause I anted to post it for you all so badly) Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story (or any of my other stories) any time soon.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOA. Thank the gods that I don't.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

Patricia wasn't sure why she trusted the demigods. They were absolutely, no doubt about it, crazy! But she had that feeling in her stomach that what they were saying was true. Though, she wasn't going to bring that up to anyone-except maybe Eddie. At least they wouldn't have to worry about another mystery of the house…yet.

As soon as the classes let out, Nina had called a Sibuna meeting, down in Jerome and Alfie's room. They all sat lazily around the room, Fabian looking a little weak but typing away on his computer anyway, Nina sitting next to him, helping him research. Amber was fanning herself, Alfie right next to here with a bottle of water. Jerome and Mara sat in one corner of the room, chatting quietly among themselves. Eddie and Patricia just sat together and observed everyone else.

"I found something!" Fabian exclaimed before adding, "I think."

Everyone moved closer to him. "Well? What is it?" Mara asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Well, Nina told me I should research on each of these kids' backgrounds and stuff. I found something mildly interesting about each of them," Fabian explained. "Besides each having that one missing parent, they all have ADHD and they all have dyslexia except for Jaycee, plus they all aren't seen or heard of over the summers. Only Percy has, and it wasn't for very good reasons. Jaycee's run away from home at least five different times, Connor and Travis have been kicked out of so many schools the whole state of New York refuses to allow them in a school building. Annabeth ran away from home when she was seven and went cross country to New York with two other teenagers."

"They're all trouble, the lot of them!" Jerome said with a sneer on his face. "Why should we trust them at all?"

"He's not finished Jerome," Nina said patiently. Fabian picked up where he left off. "I was able to access their school records by hacking into the school mainframe. I feel terrible that I did, but Nina convinced me it was necessary. Anyway, Annabeth Chase has an above average, nearing genius, IQ. Jaycee is fluent in a few languages, because when she filled out her form, she was so tired she kept switching between English, Spanish, and Ancient Greek. Connor and Travis haven't been to a school since they were ten. And Percy has a notorious reputation for blowing up his schools."

"That's awesome! Think he'll blow up this one?" Alfie laughed. Amber smacked his arm.

"Hush, Alfie!" She scolded. Nina smiled and Jerome murmured, "We can only hope."

* * *

><p>A few months had passed, and it was nearing December now. Not many monsters had attacked, and Sibuna couldn't find anything to question the demigods about. Jaycee kept having nightmares, and they were so bad now that she only got an hour or two of sleep per week. She was so tired she moved like a zombie, and when her friends were able coax her to sleep she'd complain absently about the dusty tombs and giant hour glass filling with sand suffocating her.<p>

It was an understatement to say Connor was worried about her. Travis tried to comfort his brother, but the weird things Jaycee would mumble when she was half-asleep and refused to eat had started to scare him. Percy was working on trying to get her to eat something. Annabeth tried to get her to sleep. Sibuna hadn't a clue what to do.

Jerome and Alfie still didn't fully believe what the others had told them about the demigods. They weren't even sure how they'd duplicated the hellhounds exactly. Mara had controlled the controls and made the program with just the description of a large one briefly seen by Nina, Fabian, and Eddie. But they had stopped arguing with them after a while, focusing more on getting back at the Stoll Brothers, who hadn't pranked them in at least a week, and they were getting jumpy. The score was Stolls: 50, Lewis and Clark: 15. It was an understatement to say that the Jerome and Alfie weren't exactly happy about the scores.

* * *

><p>Two weeks left till Winter Break and the demigods weren't exactly….excited. Except maybe Percy. Paul and Sally had called and told him that they had enough money saved to take a flight to see them in England. Jaycee was just as excited as Percy at first...that was until she learned that her mother was tagging along and helping pay the expenses, under Mrs. Carter's own insistence, of course.<p>

Victor was also in an unhappy mood. He was grouchier than ever. He got extremely mad over the tiniest of things, and had even condemned the whole house to a two month grounding. He had lifted the grounding early, though, because the Stolls and Jerome and Alfie, being cooped up in Anubis House for so long, were getting on his nerves. And Victor still hadn't found anyone suitable to help him. Some of the Americans seemed capable, but he knew they were dangerous and not people to be used. Victor was smarter than that. He noticed that whenever any of the newer students entered the house, the house seemed to respond, shaking ever so slightly, making the tiniest of noises. He could tell that the house liked those kids about as much as those kids liked the house, especially that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, where exactly do you think you two are going?" Victor scowled as he saw the pair heading for the front door.

"Just out to town, Vic," Percy smiled falsely. Annabeth gave a polite smile. "That's not a problem, right?"

"Did the two of you sign out?" He demanded.

"Yes, we did. I made sure of it," Annabeth said curtly.

"She reminded me three times," Percy mumbled under his breath before putting on a cheeky smile and asking, "Can we…go, now?"

Victor's scowl deepened. "You may leave. Be sure to be back by supper."

"Of course. Later, Victor!" Percy waved and escorted Annabeth out the door.

* * *

><p>"That guy gives me the creeps," Annabeth shivered. Percy frowned.<p>

"I know…it's like he knows _everything_. Where you're going, what you're doing, what you're going to _say_, when you need to use the bathroom, and when-"

"I get it," Annabeth raised a hand to stop him short. "He knows a lot."

"But there's….something else….about him. I just…don't know what," Percy's eyebrows drew closer together in concentration. Annabeth smiled. She'd never seen him so concentrated except right before battle…or when she used what Percy called a 'big person word'.

"Come one, Seaweed Brain. You're going to hurt yourself if you try and think too much," Annabeth laughed lightly, causing Percy to smile. He loved her laugh. He loved everything about her.

"I guess you're right," Percy laughed in turn. Annabeth grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the path through the woods. He stumbled to keep up at first, but then he was the one pulling her along. Soon enough, they came upon a stream. Percy smiled wider at the sound. He and Annabeth had been lucky that Victor bought the lie about going out to town. Really, they just needed to call Chiron, badly, and Camp doesn't exactly have the best cell reception.

Annabeth fished around in her pockets for a golden drachma while Percy concentrated on the rainbow. Once they had both the rainbow and the drachma, Annabeth sent up the prayer and tossed the drachma in.

"Chiron, we need to talk," Annabeth spoke, seriousness replacing her previous relaxation. Percy could tell by the look on Chiron's face through the IM that he had some news, too. And judging from the grim expression, it wasn't as peachy as they would've liked it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...that's that, I guess. I probably won't be on again for a while, again because of basketball (Go Tigers!), and because of schoolwork and stuff like that. Preparing for high school can be...stressful, especially with the worry-warts I call my friends. One of them is taking all Honors classes and no study hall...I'm sitting there like 'WTF is wrong with you?' <strong>

**The world may never know...  
><strong>

**~Teen Author  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello FanFiction...I have returned. I didn't plan to stay away so long! Inspiration has just been low for PJO fics (yes, that includes this crossover) because I've been in a Harry Potter craze. A craze so powerful it lasted three weeks now and counting. **

**Anyway, I had actually finished this chapter ten days ago...I just never had my flash drive with me when I was near a computer since I finished it...and guess where this story is? On my stinkin' flash drive. I wanted to update it on the fifteenth because this is the fifteenth chapter and I'm now officially fifteen! Yay! **

**So, I hope you enjoy the chapter I have provided for, whether it stinks or rocks, and I hope you'll bear with me while I struggle to write the next chapter because of the same reasons stated at the top.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than Jaycee Carter and her (mortal) family.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

Amber looked back to Nina, Fabian, Eddie, and Mara. She waved by for the last time before getting in the car. She yelled her final goodbye's to her friends before the Anubis House was out of sight and she was on her way to the airport for an excursion to New York City for the winter holidays. Nina waved until the car was out of sight.

The four members of Sibuna waved until every other member of the house that was going home for the holidays was gone. Then it was just them…and the demigods.

Mara entered the house hesitantly. She knew the demigods were in the common area whispering amongst themselves, waiting for Percy's parents and Jaycee's mom to arrive. And to be honest, Mara was nervous to meet the people who had raised these children. The people who had supposedly fallen in love with gods…her mind wandered, thinking of what these people could be like. Would they be absolutely gorgeous? They'd have to be to get a god's attention wouldn't they? Would they be absolutely selfish or down to earth? She didn't know.

She stood in the doorway, watching and listening as Annabeth explained something to the Stoll Brothers. Probably about how they shouldn't prank any of the adults. Especially not Jaycee's mom. From what Mara had learned, Mrs. Carter was pretty uptight and had sent her daughter to England with Percy to get away from the Stolls.

Mara watched on as Jaycee sat on the loveseat staring absently into nothingness as Percy tried to coax her into eating something before their parents arrived or at least take a nap. Jaycee kept mumbling about the tombs that held the secrets of the gods and the pharos. Mara couldn't help but feel pity on the poor girl. She may not believe in the gods or that these people were their children, but they all obviously believed it, and it had finally driven a poor girl to insanity. The girl thought she could see the future, for God's sake! Mara pursed her lips and shook her head slightly.

Nina, Fabian, and Eddie all made their way to the kitchen. Trudy had cooked up two dozen vanilla cupcakes, iced with chocolate icing. Eddie ran his finger across the top of one and licked the icing off his finger. Nina smacked Eddie's arm.

"Those are for our guests!" She told him.

"I know," Eddie replied, "but Trudy's food is so good….and this homemade icing? To die for."

Fabian rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. The students all seemed to freeze at the sound. Even Jaycee stopped mumbling and turned to stare at the door. Trudy came rushing from upstairs and Percy started for the door. Trudy reached the bottom of the steps just as Percy opened the door to greet the guests.

Mrs. Carter stood in front of the door with a fake smile plastered on her face. Jaycee may have been sitting in the other room, but she visibly scowled. Mrs. Carter's red, curly hair bounced as she stepped inside around Percy and Trudy. "Where's my daughter?" She demanded. She turned her head and looked in the room next to her. She immediately saw the Stoll Brothers. "What are you two doing here?!"

Connor and Travis smiled cheekily. "Oh! It's Mrs. Carter! Travis, I barely recognized her without all the turkey in her hair!"

"And you can't forget about the pie that covered her face!" Travis agreed.

"At least it covered up the mole…" Connor loudly fake-whispered. Jaycee started to laugh. Mrs. Carter's face turned as red as her hair and she slapped both boys upside the head. Travis high-fived his brother as Mrs. Carter pushed her way past them and towards her daughter.

"Jaycee Dawn Carter, what have you been doing to yourself?! Starving? Haven't you eaten a thing? You're not becoming anorexic, are you? Damn, I thought we solved this problem already! Just you wait till your father hears about this!"

"You mean Scott?" Jaycee whispered, her voice rusty from no use. Her voice had slowly started to fade.

"Well, he is your father, isn't he?"

"No. He's not."

"Well," Trudy interrupted. Mrs. Carter's fake smile replaced her previous grimace. She made her way over to Trudy and shook hands with her. "My name is Trudy, and I'm the Housemother."

"Susie Carter, Jaycee's mother," She smiled, but her tone of voice suggested anything but pleasantries. Trudy's attention turned to the two other adults, who Percy had ushered inside and were standing on either side of the teenager.

"And you two must be Precy's parents!" Trudy gushed. "He's such a lovely young man. Always willing to clean the dishes!"

Sally Jackson-Blofis smiled and stretched out her hand to Trudy. "Sally Blofis, and this is my husband Paul."

"Nice to meet you," Paul said pleasantly. Trudy politely replied, "Likewise."

"I think I may go take a nap after all," Jaycee said as loudly as she could (which wasn't very loud). Connor hopped out of his seat.

"I'll help you up stairs!" He volunteered. Susie scowled.

"You'll do no such thing!" She objected. Jaycee glared at her mother.

"Thanks, Connor. I appreciate it," She said venomously, Jaycee grabbed Connor's hand and led him past her mother and up the first couple steps, until she started to get dizzy. Her lack of sleep and food had made her extremely weak, and some nights she'd pass out on the couch. Other nights, she'd sneak into the Stolls' room and chat with Connor and Travis until she fell asleep. Then Connor would carry her back up to her room and put her in her bed, then in the morning Patricia would help her downstairs.

Mrs. Carter started after her daughter. "Jaycee! You get back down here this instant! And get away from that boy, he's nothing but trouble!"

Annabeth sighed and turned to Sally and Paul. "It's great to see you guys again. But, I should probably go help Mrs. Carter calm down and not kill Connor." Sally smiled and gave Annabeth a quick hug before letting her head upstairs after Mrs. Carter. Sally then turned to give Percy another hug.

"Oh, Percy, we've missed you so much! Your updates are so vague, and I worry Percy. You know that," Sally smiled. Percy squeezed his mom and then turned to Paul. Percy shook his hand and then pulled him in for a 'man-hug'.

"I've missed you guys, too, Mom," He told them. "I've even missed Aunt Susie, believe it or not."

Sally frowned, but Paul laughed. "My sister is a bit…high-strung at times. I always had fun playing tricks on her when we were younger." Percy smiled and Travis laughed.

"Awesome!" Travis exclaimed, smelling the sweet smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Trudy's got fresh cookies!" He then took off for the kitchen and Percy rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her," Jaycee yawned. "She…She has the nerve to…to tell me what to do." Her eyelids started to close. Connor helped support her as he guided her to her twin-size bed in the attic.<p>

"Careful," he told her. "You know she's only looking out for you—watch out-if I had a daughter who hung out with a guy like me, I guess I'd be upset." Jaycee gave him a look and he shrugged. "Okay, okay, I lied. I'd be totally cool with it." Jaycee gave a weak laugh as Connor helped lower herself down onto the bed. Jaycee looked up at Connor and smiled. Connor smiled back down at her and started to lean down. Right as their lips met, they heard footsteps outside the door, along with voices. The two jerked away from each other.

"Mrs. Carter, I know you're only looking out for Jaycee, but-" They heard Annabeth's voice say.

"Looking out for her? No, no, no! I'm protecting her from a miserable life stuck in a fantasy world of gods and demigods forever!" Mrs. Carter's angry voice yelled from outside the door. "I will not stand for this nonsense any longer! Her father was a man who I know was not a god named Apollo! His name was Fred!"

Annabeth started to chuckle. "Listen, Mrs. Carter. It doesn't matter whether you believe in the gods or not, but the fact is that they're real and they're out there. And their children are out there. Your daughter being one of them. You have to accept that."

"Child, you seem like a smart young lady, but there is only one God out there and he sent his son Jesus to Earth to save us all. That God is real. The Greek Gods are not. And I will not allow my daughter to be fooled like this!" Mrs. Carter burst into the room only to see Connor and Jaycee too close for her liking. "Get away from her!"

Connor backed away with his hands in the air. Jaycee rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Connor. She just doesn't understand." Connor still stood with his hands in the air a proper distance away from Jaycee. "I mean, it's not like she can do anything. She's just a mortal."

Mrs. Carter's face grew red as she became insulted. "Better to be called a mortal than to be a fool who'll rot in hell because she denounced God and ran out to praise fictional characters!"

"You have no idea what awaits you after death, Mom. Not a clue," Jaycee said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "In fact, I think the only reason you're so insistent on the whole Christian religion is because you don't want me to be a demigod. Because you don't want to believe that you had fallen in love with a god because a mortal woman can't be with a god forever. She'd eventually die." Mrs. Carter's eyes started to water

"You know what, Jaycee, maybe it was a mistake to come visit you."

"Really? You think? Our disastrous holiday get-together's didn't clue you into the fact that I don't like you?"

Mrs. Carter stomped out of the room and stormed down stairs. Annabeth stared at Jaycee with disappointment and shock. "That might've been a little harsh, Jaycee. Maybe you should apologize to her. She is your mother."

"She's not my mother. She'll never be my mother," Jaycee whispered, turning to lay down on her bed and take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the chapter. A bit of a dramatic meeting with Susie Carter, don't ya think? Well, she is supposed to be a bit of a dramatic person...<strong>

**Anyway, have any of you people read _City of Bones_? In the Mortal Instruments series? Is it good? A good friend of mine was reading the newest books and asked if I'd read them. He thinks I'd like 'em, but I don't know if there good or not...I've heard some people say some rude things about the series, that it was like a rip off of Harry Potter (or was that a different series I've heard lots about?)...**

_**~Teen Author**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! So, so, so, so, so sorry about not updating sooner! I literally do not have any inspiration at all for anything anymore, which completely sucks, because at the beginning of every story I always have this great idea, and then never remember it by the time I get to the end or I go completely off the rails and do something I never planed on doing (which sort of happened here). **

**But, anyway! I found a little amount of inspiration (You may thank my very strange and extremely odd dreams!) and was able to finish this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters that you are familiar to hearing about. Nor do I own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own Jaycee Carter and her (mortal) family.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Annabeth walked back down the steps of the stairs after her failed attempt to calm down Mrs. Carter. Percy immediately recognized the look on Annabeth's face and met her at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to comfort her. But before she could reach the bottom, she slipped on the eighth step, the board still loose. Annabeth started to fall backwards, but she caught herself, spraining her ankle in the process. When she tried to stand and continue to walk down the stairs, she started to fall forward. Percy raced up the few steps, catching her just barely before she hit the stairs face first, putting Annabeth's arm around his shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Annabeth breathed, straightening herself. "I've been in worse situations." Percy smiled, though his eyes showed his true concern. Sally had rushed off on a hunch to find some ice. Percy led Annabeth to the sofa, setting her down slowly and carefully. "I'm fine, Percy, honestly…it's just a sprained ankle…"

"I know…I'll go get you some ice…" He stated, clearly concerned despite Annabeth's reassurances. Moving swiftly, Percy entered the kitchen, smacking directly into Fabian Rutter. Fabian stuttered a little, causing Percy to laugh silently to himself. The guy had been slightly terrified of Percy since they had first arrived at Anubis House. Honestly, Percy couldn't blame him at times; he could be really intimidating (or, so says Annabeth).

"Oh, um, sorry…" Fabian gulped slightly. "Uh, have you seen Nina? She went off somewhere earlier…"

Percy shook his head. "No, sorry, man. Maybe you should check outside. It's probably a lot quieter out there."

Fabian murmured his thanks and hurried past him. Percy shrugged and continued to get a bag and fill it with ice.

Meanwhile, outside the kitchen, Fabian, Nina, and Eddie were all having a silent argument. They really needed to talk to Annabeth, but they didn't want Percy breathing down their necks. They had decided that Nina would be the one to talk with Annabeth, and Fabian could distract Percy. He had been given an opportune time to distract the demigod, but he had known he would fail in conversation. He tried to explain this to Nina and Eddie, but neither had really listened. Nina was confident that Fabian would be able to do it, and Eddie just really would rather not talk to the guy. The three of them all jumped when they heard a slam from the kitchen.

"Dammit!" They heard Percy curse. "We're out of ice!"

Nina looked at Fabian, whispering, "This is your chance! Go!"

Fabian gulped as he re-entered the kitchen. Percy was poised over the sink with a glass, looking as though he were about to fill it with water. Clearing his throat, Fabian spoke up. "Hey, I couldn't help but overhear we were out of ice. Eddie and I were just about to, um, head out to town. We need to pick some stuff up anyway, you could, um, come along if you want?"

Percy looked at him weirdly, glanced at the glass, then turned back to Fabian. Percy smiled and set the glass down on the counter. He nodded. "That'd probably be safer than me trying to create my own." Fabian's eyes widened slightly.

"Let me just go get Eddie and my coat and we'll leave," Fabian stuttered and left the kitchen once again.

* * *

><p>Jaycee wasn't having a very good dream.<p>

She was standing outside a door that looked as old as time itself. She could sense the danger that emanated from the room just inside it. She could feel the heat and anger; she could hear the frustrated screams coming from within a closed sarcophagus. Jaycee didn't dare take a step forward, though her curiosity of who was inside the Egyptian box was starting to creep its way into her mind. It took nearly all she had not to allow her feet to travel the short distance it wished to travel, to not let her hands shake as they reached for the lid.

But she couldn't stop it. She walked into the cobweb-covered room. The door quickly slammed behind her, and a startlingly cold wind blew throughout the room, displacing quite a bit of sand that covered the tomb's floor. It only took Jaycee a second to piece where the wind was coming from; the sarcophagus.

Pushing against the wind, which seemed to be trying to tell her to turn back, to ignore the strange and compelling object, she found herself in front of the old, shaking sarcophagus. The screams were louder and more desperate now that someone was in the room and had the ability to open the lid and set whoever it was free.

Jaycee's hands shook as they stretched out. Time seemed to slow as her fingertips made contact with the golden lid. The sarcophagus was surprisingly warm against her touch, burning almost. The heat didn't bother her, though. She continued to slowly push the lid aside, her curiosity getting the better of her, wondering who it was who lay trapped under the old, gold lid. But as soon as the lid crashed to the floor and time returned to normal speed, a strong blast of wind pushed against Jaycee, hurtling her backwards. She hit the wall hard, hitting her head even harder. She struggled to keep her eyes open long enough to get even the smallest glimpse of whoever had been in the coffin. All she saw was a tornado of wind and sand circling the sarcophagus and a flash of golden eyes.

Then all she saw was the black darkness of an eternity of nothing.

* * *

><p>Jaycee awoke gasping for breath. The first thing she noticed was the burning heat in her hands, as though there were two small fires in her hands. The second thing she noticed was how cold the rest of her body was. She quickly rubbed her hands across her arms and legs, trying desperately to warm up her deathly cold body and cool down her burning hot hands. She took deep breaths to calm her quickly beating heart and rises out of the bed, dashing down the steps of the attic stairs and entering the bathroom. Jaycee quickly splashed her face with the cool water, feeling much calmer. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and noticed how her eyes were a bright glowing gold. She stared determinedly at her reflection, wanting the gold to disappear.<p>

After a minute of staring at her reflection and the golden eyes not disappearing, she sighed in frustration. She looked again at her reflection, a bubble of pent up anger and frustration threatening to burst. She glared at her reflection. "Why couldn't you be like your siblings, huh? Why did you have to get stuck with this curse? Why?" She growled. But talking to herself just wasn't enough. Jaycee drew back her right hand, clenching it in a fist so tightly her knuckles were white.

She threw her punch, smashing the glass of the mirror with a loud SMASH. She could feel the warm blood ooze over her knuckles and she felt comforted. She gave her split reflection one final glare as the golden eyes glowed brighter than ever, glaring right back.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Loathe it? You tell me!<strong>

**Always up for hearing ideas on what should happen next, who was/is in the sarcophagus, where this secret tomb is located, anything! Love y'all for being so...erm, I can't really say patient, so...erm, loyal? Yeah. That's it. Love y'all for being so loyal! Lol, I'm weird. **

_**~Teen Author**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! I'm updating because I finished the chapter earlier than I thought I would! Yay me! Anyway, August 7th Percy JAckson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters movie comes out! It looks like it'll be MUCH better than the first, but then again the first movie looked like it'd be really good and it was a rip-off. Oh well, I'll see it anyway ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOA. If I did, they would both have honestly sucked.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

Connor and Travis dashed up the stairs when they heard the loud, deafening SMASH. Mrs. Carter was right behind them, seeing as the only person upstairs was her daughter, and, despite Jaycee's hateful words, she loved her daughter. She didn't want her to be hurt. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want her near that boy, Connor. She was afraid that he would end up breaking her heart. But Susie had a sinking feeling that it would be her with a broken heart, not her daughter.

Connor was the first to run into Jaycee. Their foreheads bounced painfully off each other, and Jaycee's bloodied hand reached up to rub the newly forming bump. But before it so much as reached her forehead, Connor snatched it.

"Gods, Jay! What happened?!" He demanded, clearly concerned, surprising Mrs. Carter greatly. That's when he noticed her eyes. "Um…your eyes…they're glowing."

"Yeah, I noticed," She growled. Travis gave a low whistle.

"Well, someone is PMSing," He stated, quickly turning around and rushing down the steps. Jaycee's eyes flared up an even brighter molten gold than they already were. The two miniature suns were so dangerously bright, both Mrs. Carter and Connor felt the need to shield their eyes. Connor, being closest, could even _feel_ the heat radiating from his sort-of girlfriend. Connor gulped slightly, not losing his grip on Jaycee's bloodied hand, even as her blood started to stain his palm, feeling like fire against his skin.

"You need to calm down," He managed to choke out, not wanting to make her angry at him. She turned her glowing glare onto him and Connor lowered the hand shielding the light from his eyes to take hold of her other hand. "Please."

Jaycee's glare softened, but her eyes remained bright gold. Connor could see the tears glistening, threatening to spill over. She took a shaky breath before speaking, her voice still hoarse. "I can't make it go away…I can't control it…I want it to go away…"

Connor quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, smoothing her hair down with his right hand while rubbing her back comfortingly with the other. He whispered calming words while Jaycee openly and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

Mrs. Carter, though still no fan of Connor Stoll's, had left her daughter in his obviously capable hands.

* * *

><p>Percy shuffled along behind Fabian and Eddie as they lead him through various parts of the store. Percy, though slow and oblivious as he is, wasn't completely stupid. He had already figured out that Fabian and Eddie had no real intentions of going shopping for Trudy. So, there they were, aimlessly going through the grocery store, waiting an extremely long time to just get a bag of ice and go home. Percy sighed, completely bored and slightly irritated with his roommates.<p>

"Um…we need bread…" Fabian stated lamely. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

"We already got bread, Rutter. Come on, can't we just get a bag of ice and go now? My ADHD's starting to kick in," Percy said, his eyes darting to every corner of the room. He could feel his heart start to race faster, and the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. Something wasn't right…

"Right! But, um, we still need…uh…" Fabian looked over to Eddie, who was still fuming silently at being dragged along. He had been wanting to get the chance to interrogate Annabeth.

"Ice Cream!" Eddie blurted. Percy gave him a weird look before returning to scan the store.

"Ice cream?" Percy questioned. "Why in Hades do you need ice cream?"

"We're throwing a party!" Eddie elaborated smoothly, quickly thinking of lies and excuses to stay out longer. "For your guys' parents!"

Percy's hand had went to his pocket by now and was fingering _Anaklusmos. _"Trudy already made them cupcakes."

"Yeah, but this is a party thrown by the teenagers who live in the house, not the woman who supervises us. There's a huge difference in those types of parties."

"Whatever, just make it quick? I got a bad feeling…"

Eddie and Fabian exchanged looks, wondering whether or not to follow orders…or Percy's instincts. After quickly hurrying towards the freezer sections, they picked out a few flavors of ice cream, added them to the cart, then went to get a bag of ice. They both figured Percy, being a demigod, would have extremely well-toned instincts.

They were slowly going through the check-out. The people in the building seemed to have tripled since they had gotten there. And there were these really, really big ugly guys hovering near the exits, Eddie noted. As they made their way to the front of the line and the elderly cashier was slowly swiping their odd combination of products over the scanner, Eddie continuously glanced in the direction of the exit. He noticed Percy doing the same, and how he [Percy] seemed to be shaking with nerves as he tried to stay still. Obviously, the guy's ADHD wasn't a fan of him doing so.

When the cashier finally finished scanning the last object in their cart and they had paid, Eddie tried to find a second exit. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

They approached the only exit, where the three uglies were waiting. Percy noticeably brought a ballpoint pen out of his pocket. _What was that going to do? _Eddie thought absently. Ugly Number One gave a big, crooked toothy grin.

"Well, well, well," Ugly's voice was just about as ugly as his face, if that were possible. "If it isn't little Perseus Jackson. Been a while. I've been hungry for my lunch!"

* * *

><p>Nina stared into the intelligent gray eyes that never failed to unnerve her. Annabeth Chase was not someone to be on the bad side of, that Nina knew. Nina also knew that she was playing with very, very dangerous stuff. But the Anubis House didn't like these so-called demigods being here. Neither did Nina. It put her on edge, like something catastrophic was going to happen any second now. She didn't like that feeling. She thought that was all behind her and the rest of Sibuna. But no, of course it wasn't. It'd never be over, would it? Not for a long time.<p>

She took the silence as a time to process everything that had just been told to her. Annabeth had seemed sincere, and then when Jaycee came down the stairs, clutching onto Connor like he was a lifeline with a tear streaked face, she had tried to jump off the couch to go comfort her. Of course, her ankle had protested, Nina could tell that much, but Annabeth pushed through it.

That's when Nina noticed the girl's eyes. They were no longer their usual dark brown with occasional glowing gold flecks. They were a burning molten gold. But it was no longer just her irises, it was spreading, right before their eyes. The gold started to snake out from the center of her eyes till it completely covered the whites of her eyes as well. Nina couldn't hold back the strangled scream as she stumbled off the chair she had been sitting in and backing away quickly. If she thought Annabeth's gray eyes were unnerving, these completely golden ones that now inhabited Jaycee's were absolutely unhinging.

"Wh-What?" Jaycee stuttered, turning to look at Nina, completely confused. Annabeth swallowed the little saliva left in her mouth as Connor gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Your eyes…" Annabeth managed to choke out. Jaycee gave her an irritated look.

"I know! The irises are gold…I can't make it go away!"

"Jay, it…it isn't just the irises. Your eyes…your eyes are completely gold."

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* I'm so mean sometimes, aren't I? Anyway, I hope I updated faster...I can't really tell, cause days kind of just start to blend in with each other right now. And this next week there will more than likely be no updates on any stories because of Band Camp. (Can't wait for that torture)<strong>

**Anyway. I've been on YouTube a lot lately. And I discovered this amazingly epic webseries. It's called Video Game High School (VGHS) and, as stated before, it's pretty epic. I'm in love with it. You should check it out if you haven't heard of it, and if you have, you are pretty freakin awesome. **

**Oh! And I recently got four teeth pulled so that I can get braces! Yay me...ehm. Yea...not all that fun, but the guy said I did better than most 18-year-olds who have to get their teeth pulled, and that said a lot for me (being on 15 and all). His words, not mine. Personally, I think he's pretty crazy and the happy gas they gave me didn't kick in till I was hanging out with my friends that evening when I started crying for no reason. **

**If you actually read all of this AN, props to you. I honestly would've skipped through it...**

_**~Teen Author**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all! I have finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry for the time in between all my updates. I just very quickly loose track of time. And school's starting in, like, three days. Woo, high school. Yep, going to be a freshmen people! Yay me...haha. **

**So, anyway, here ya go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Percy Jackson series or House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

Percy wasn't sure if these guys had heard the news or not. He was invulnerable (except for the one spot on the small of his back, but that's not important right now). He pulled out his ballpoint pen Riptide as soon as they headed for the exit, where some old enemies waited.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Perseus Jackson! Been a while. I've been hungry for my lunch!" Joe Bob the Laistrygonian giant laughed. Percy scowled and uncapped his pen, the three-foot bronze weapon extending from its pen form.

"How's Babycakes? I hope she wasn't too upset when you didn't bring her that doggy bag," Percy replied, the scowl still on his face. The giant laughed and clapped merrily.

"I see you have brought along some tasty morsels! Babycakes will be pleased!"

Eddie and Fabian exchanged confused and slightly nervous looks. "Um, Percy…" Fabian started, stumbling over his words, "Who—?"

"Why did he call us morsels?" Eddie interrupted. Percy gave them a grim look before he raised his sword and charged at the monster. He wasn't sure what the mortals saw, but it must not have been very interesting because all he got were a few annoyed looks. Joe Bob the Canadian only gave a crooked smile and bent forward, his hands outstretched, ready to catch Percy whichever direction he went.

Percy faked left, swinging his sword that way as well, cutting into the palm of Joe Bob's hand and spinning once the other way, swinging his sword down, slashing a cut into his other hand as well. The Laistrygonian roared with rage, but he didn't disappear.

"Son of Poseidon!" He cried. "Surely you know a few cuts will not rid you of me?"

Percy smirked, sending a chill down Fabian's spine. It made Percy look downright psychotic.

"Trust me, I know," Percy replied, his voice steely calm as he thrust his sword, throwing it like a javelin. It impaled itself in the monster's forehead and Joe Bob burst into flames. Percy's sword clattered to the ground at Percy's feet and he quickly picked it up. He glanced at the two other Laistrygonians and smiled. "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Nina glanced around the secret room. It seemed Victor had turned it into his own alchemy station. Jaycee looked nervous and Annabeth had a hand on the wall to steady herself. Connor kept an arm wrapped around Jaycee, as if he were afraid she'd disappear.<p>

"If Victor's taken over, we definitely can't hide her here," Nina told them, frowning. Had Victor gotten the elixir? Was Victor the 'He' that Sarah had warned her about so long ago?

"What is this place?" Jaycee asked as Annabeth made her way to the chair that had been pushed to the back of the room.

"It seems Victor has turned it into his own alchemy station." Nina spied a glass vile, half filled with a golden liquid. "Oh no."

"What?" Annabeth seemed to be more alert now.

"Victor…he found it…"

"Found what?" Annabeth seemed a little irritated that she didn't know whatever it was Nina was talking about.

"The elixir of life. That's what," Nina gulped. "We have to get rid of it!"

"No!" Jaycee ordered. "If you do that, he'll know someone's been down here. And who do you think he'll blame first? Jerome? Alfie? Maybe he'll even immediately look at you. From what I can tell, he doesn't like you very much."

"An elixir of life? But…But that's not possible! The Fates would never allow such a thing to exist!" Annabeth protested.

"Maybe the Fates don't have control of anything Egyptian," Nina stated, slightly irritated. Annabeth shook her head.

"The Fates are in control of the lives of every person on Earth," Annabeth told her. "And Victor's cheating death. The last person to do that was Daedalus, and, well, he didn't exactly reach Elysium, now did he? He may actually like his punishment, but that's because he had a skill to offer Hades. I've got a feeling Victor doesn't have anything Hades will want."

Jaycee suddenly stood up stalk-straight, her eyes—which were already bright, molten gold—turned brighter, if possible. It was like staring into the sun. She walked as if she were in a daze to the back wall, placing the palm of her hand onto an almost unnoticeable engraving. As soon as her skin made contact with it, the engraving became much clearer, glowing the same bright gold as Jaycee's eyes, and Nina was able to recognize that it was a snake. The whole house started to shake as a section of the wall slid down, revealing a dark tunnel. The entrance was covered in cobwebs, and there was a smell emanating from the inside that reminded everyone of death. The floor was undoubtedly covered with sand.

Annabeth stumbled away from the tunnel. Where there were cobwebs, there were spiders. Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Pressing the button on the hilt, it extended to three feet of celestial bronze deadliness.

"Jay?" He asked as he approached her cautiously, his sword raised. "What's down there?"

Jaycee glanced over her shoulder briefly, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips, before she swiped a hand through the webs and entered the tunnel. Connor quickly followed after her and, after steeling herself, Annabeth limped after her too. Nina cleared her throat.

"I think I'll go get the rest of Sibuna," Nina muttered to herself before heading out of the secret room in search of Patricia, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie. If she was lucky, Fabian and Eddie would be home any second.

* * *

><p>Jaycee was having the biggest déjà vu of her life. She had no idea where she was going, but her feet seemed to carry her. She barely registered the voice in the back of her head, humming a song that she could feel was ancient. Her vision had blurred as she glided through the tunnel, taking turn after turn that it was dizzying. She could feel the presence of Connor and Annabeth somewhere far behind her. She had somehow gotten far in front of them.<p>

She only stopped once she reached a room that gave her a massive headache. It was the room from her dream. She couldn't stop her feet from moving forward, like she couldn't stop them in the dream. Except this time, when she reached for the door, the sand encased her, forcing her to close her eyes. When she was able to open them again, all she saw was black. She wasn't even sure her eyes were open. Jaycee reached out a hand and it slammed into a burning hot metal something right above her. She got the feeling that she was inside the sarcophagus from her dream.

"HELP!" She called. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME! CONNOR! ANNABETH!" She banged her hands on the lid, crying out desperately for help.

She called out until her voice got hoarse. _What happened to Connor and Annabeth? _Jaycee thought after she could no longer scream. She closed her eyes—not like it helped. All she could see was black when her eyes were open. The voice in the back of her head that was singing suddenly got louder, blocking out the silence.

_"This is my father's house…and your friends have tainted it. It is only fitting that you purify it!" _The voice yelled in Jaycee's ear. The voice sounded familiar, as if Jaycee had heard it before, and it sounded comforting yet angry. Jaycee wondered briefly who the voice could belong to before her consciousness was pushed to the recesses of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, who is the voice? I know! I know! I know! Feel free to leave your guesses on who it belongs to! <strong>

***Sigh* We are nearing the end of this story, however. Maybe another chapter or two, possibly an epilogue...**

**Love you all, continue to leave your thoughts in the reviews! I'm just so glad I can finally update this story, you know? **

**~Teen Author**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Connor knew that he should've trusted his gut. But nooooo, Annabeth just had to convince him to trust her brain instead. Gods, if they didn't find Jaycee soon, he was going to murder Annabeth Chase!

Wait…she has the scary son of Poseidon as a boyfriend. So, scratch that. But still…

He knew Jaycee had been having dreams…and from what he could tell, really bad ones. He wondered what she could've dreamt up this time…the last time she had a dream, she had been able to stop a very serious battle that would've destroyed the campers. Best prank never pulled, let's leave it at that.

Anyway, Annabeth somehow managed to convince him to let her take the lead in following his girlfriend and in that transition, they had lost her. How? He didn't know. Jaycee was good at a lot of things—all Apollo campers were—but she wasn't that fast. Even when she was running extremely fast, she tended to become very loud. And her speed would only be in short spurts because of some heart problems she had inherited from her mom. Nothing too serious, don't worry.

Annabeth was currently guiding him down another new corridor, which Connor was certain was a wrong turn, when he heard her bloodcurdling screams. They bounced off the walls and came from both directions.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! CONNOR! ANNABETH!" It was Jaycee, Connor was sure of that.

Connor looked at Annabeth with more of panicked urgency than anything.

"What do we do? The scream came from…everywhere!" He complained. He sounded kind of whiny in his desperation to find Jaycee, but could you blame him? If your girlfriend suddenly became, for lack of a better word, possessed and then suddenly disappeared wouldn't you freak out?

Annabeth looked frustrated. She always hated not knowing and she felt like she was back in the Labyrinth, which only made everything worse. And this time, she didn't have Percy and she didn't have a clear-sighted mortal that could tell you where and where not to go. She sighed in irritated frustration. _At least Hera's not here_, Annabeth thought bitterly.

She pointed towards the direction they just came. "I don't think this is going to get us anywhere. Let's go back to the last turn and go the other way."

Just then they heard multiple pairs of footsteps, banging through the thin layer of sand that dusted the floors. Annabeth finally drew her dagger, her other hand resting on her back pocket, ready to pull out her Yankees cap if necessary.

Percy appeared, leading an entourage of mortals. Nina and Fabian were right behind him, with Eddie, Patricia, and Mara right behind them. Jerome, Alfie, and Amber brought up the rear. Annabeth looked at Percy accusingly.

"What did you bring them for?!" She demanded.

"Well, it's not like they gave me much choice," Percy countered. "Where's Jaycee?"

"She's disappeared," Connor told him, glancing down the corridor. "We can't find her but—"

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! _ANY_BODY!" Jaycee yelled again. She sounded about as desperate as Connor felt. Percy looked worried.

"We got to find her. Any leads?" He looked to Annabeth who shook her head sadly.

"I feel like we're back in Daedalus's Labyrinth. I don't know where we're even going!"

Percy ran a hand through his already messy hair. Connor looked around more carefully, noticing something was off.

"Where's Travis?" Connor asked hesitantly. Percy suddenly became tense as they heard a shuffling of more feet. The whole group parted to either side of the corridor to see Victor pushing Travis along, a knife at his neck and a hand gripping his hair tightly.

"He's right here," Victor stated, sounding as if he'd finally cracked. "I've waited patiently for too long."

"Let him go!" Connor demanded, raising his own sword. Victor pushed the knife closer to Travis's neck.

"Victor! You wouldn't hurt a student, would you?" Mara gasped, horrified. Victor looked as though he had just woken up. His eyes had that look in them, that look that had no real description other than the word _insane_. Something had happened to him while he had been out of Anubis House, and whatever it was, was not done in favor of Sibuna or the demigods.

"Before, maybe not…but now," He pressed the knife into Travis skin. "I know the truth, and there is nothing I won't do. Now, how about an exchange, shall we? The Cup for his life, hm? Seems fair to me."

Connor had turned red. Jaycee's screams could still be heard and they echoed hauntingly in his mind. His girlfriend was missing and his brother was at knife point and could possibly die if Victor didn't get this Cup thing.

"Okay," He said, his voice cold. "Where is it? Hm?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here! It's why it's called an exchange, boy!"

Nina looked nervous, but she quickly steeled herself. "You can't have it! It's been destroyed, remember? Rufus destroyed it!"

"And that's where you are wrong, Miss Martin. So, if you do not have it, where is it?" Victor glared. Connor started to see blood leak from underneath the blade.

"Just tell him, Nina! My brother's life is at stake!" Connor ordered, about ready to charge at Victor if nothing was done soon.

Nina exchanged looks with Fabian and Eddie before taking a deep breath.

"No."

* * *

><p>Jaycee felt as if she were slowly rotting, dying on the inside. She felt as though she had been inside the sarcophagus for years. The voice had started singing again, louder, and the song was mixed in with laughter. It sounded psychotic, but it was somehow calming, as if reassuring her that she wasn't the only insane one in the box. Wait, yes, she <em>was<em>, because she was the _only_ person inside the box.

Gods, she was going insane. She was not only talking to herself, she was arguing with herself. And, not only that, she was hearing voices.

_They are coming, child…_the voice laughed, breaking her song briefly.

_Who are you? _ Jaycee demanded. The voice laughed throughout her song, refusing her the information she so desperately sought.

_All in due time, young one…all in due time._

* * *

><p>Travis wasn't sure how they had all separated. All he knew was that his neck hurt, his hair had been practically ripped out of his head, and he had a psycho housekeeper with a knife to his throat, threatening to kill him if he didn't get a cup. Of all the things this guy wanted, it was a cup? Gods, no need to go killing people for fine China dude!<p>

Once Nina uttered the word 'No', something happened. Travis wasn't sure what, but when he had opened his eyes, Victor no longer had a knife at his neck, and he was standing in front of a door. Alone.

He glanced down at his watch, but upon further inspection he realized it had stopped. Sighing in frustration, Travis took in his surroundings. There was a single door, right in front of him and no windows anywhere in the small room that was about the size of a broom closet.

"Connor?" Travis called out. He waited quietly for some sort of reply, listening intently. Being a son of Hermes, Travis had really sensitive hearing. And that seriously came in handy on pranks, knowing when someone's coming. For a couple of minutes, he heard nothing.

Then, "Travis?"

It came from behind him, just behind one of the walls. Sadly, the door was in the opposite direction.

"Connor!" He cried out in relief. "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Connor's voice replied. "Where are we?"

"How should I know?" Travis complained to him when another voice called, coming from his left.

"Connor? Travis? Is that you?" It sounded like Percy.

"Percy?" Travis called back uncertainly.

"Travis!" Percy sounded relieved. "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

There was a muffled reply before Connor calling out, "I think I found her!"

"What the heck is going on, Perce?" Travis demanded. Connor quickly filled his brother in on the events that led up to the tunnel before Percy took over, explaining that they were trying to find Jaycee, who had disappeared in the tunnel system. "Well….this sucks."

Travis could practically see Percy rolling his eyes. "Gee, you think?"

"There's a door in my room," Travis stated dumbly.

"There's one in mine too," Percy said, "but it won't budge."

Travis reached out for the door handle, but it was burning hot. "OW!"

"Hot isn't it?"

"Ok, so how are we getting out of here?"

"Sunset," Nina's voice came from Travis's right. "We wait for sunset."

"How do we know if it's sunset?" Travis asked, annoyed, as Percy said, "What'd they say?"

Nina audibly sighed, "Sarah told me some rhyme, and it says something about traveling into the setting sun, so we wait for sunset."

"Who the heck is Sarah?" Travis asked to himself before repeating Nina's plan to Percy and Connor, who in turn repeated it to whoever they were near.

"Travis!" Percy called.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth said sunset is in, like, two minutes, so be ready! Tell Nina!" Travis nodded even though Percy couldn't see him and turned to the wall to his right, repeating Percy. He listened intently so he could hear Annabeth counting from two walls away. It was quiet, but when Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs "NOW!" everyone heard her.

Travis reached forward, bracing himself for the pain, and yanked the door open, revealing a large room. Like the room he was previously trapped in, there were no windows, but there were multiple doors. Connor and Eddie appeared from behind him. To his left, Percy, Annabeth, and Patricia came bursting into the almost vacant room. To his right were Nina, Fabian, and Amber. Right past them, Jerome, Mara, and Alfie stood, eyes wide.

The room was covered in sand and spider webs. In the center of the room sat a bright gold sarcophagus, void of any such flaws. It looked as if it were brand new, but it was shaking violently. Connor tried to race past him, but Travis stuck out an arm to stop him. He shook his head at him and pointed towards Percy, mentally telling his brother that Percy called the shots.

Percy had his sword drawn, and Annabeth had her dagger out. Travis felt silly, being weaponless, especially when Connor pulled out a knife form his pocket and pressed a hidden button on the hilt, making it grow to three feet long.

"When did you get that?" Travis demanded, slightly upset that he didn't have one.

"Jaycee gave it to me…" Connor stated awkwardly. "She has another one in her sock."

"Why do you—you know what, never mind. I don't wanna know."

Travis was saved from more awkward conversation when Percy gestured them forward. Once the Sibuna members tried to follow, he motioned for them to get back while the demigods—other than Patricia and Amber—moved forward. Eddie stubbornly kept moving with the demigods.

They were only a foot away from the sarcophagus when Connor couldn't stand it anymore. He broke ranks and rushed forward, pushing the lid off of the gold box. Strong winds rose out of the box, and the smell of death threatened to choke them, as the golden lid fell, clattering to the floor. The sand that dusted the floor started to swirl and the spider webs were ripped from where the hung as they began to circle the sarcophagus. Connor was thrown away from the box, slamming right into the wall, sinking unconscious to the floor.

Once the winds died down, Travis was able to see what was rising out of the box. It was Jaycee Carter, daughter of Apollo, looking absolutely nothing like herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun! Okay, <em>anyway<em>, there is only one chapter left. One. And I kind of feel like I butchered the fight with the goddess-who has yet to be guessed in any of the reviews, mind you-so I hope you guys don't mind. I know exactly how I wanted it to happen, how I saw it happening as I wrote, but I don't think I got it into the right words. So, when you all get to read it, please suffer through it for my sake? I did throw in some Kane Chronicles Egyptian stuff, but it doesn't exactly reference it, but it's the same concept. So, if you're confused when you read it in the final chapter, I will elaborate in the final AN of the story. **

**See you next time!**

_**~Teen Author **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to the final chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

Percy stared wildly at his cousin. She was dressed in a white linen dress, like Ancient Egyptian women used to wear, with a golden tiara stuck in her dark hair. If Percy looked closely, he could see the tiara was of a cobra's head. Jaycee's dark hair seemed to be darker than usual as it was whipped in every direction. Her eyes were a brilliant molten gold, and the black kohl eye makeup made them only look that much brighter. Her pupils, which were the only part of her eyes not encased in gold, where in slits, like a snake's. There were beads in her hair, and she was adorned with gold jewelry.

She raised her hands and pointed at him. She spoke with a voice that was not her own.

"Stand down, demigods, and leave my father's place!" Jaycee demanded. Connor groaned from his spot on the floor. She glanced his way, but paid him no further attention. "You have tainted his House! You are not welcome here!"

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

"That is none of your concern, girl," Jaycee answered coldly, flexing her hand, causing Annabeth to gasp and choke for air. Percy glared and charged at her, swinging his sword wildly in his anger. Travis ran to his brother's side, picking up his fallen sword, joining in the fight. With a cruel, humorless laugh, two King Cobras slithered out of Jaycee's sleeves, landing right in front of Travis and Percy. The two quickly tried to back away, but the snakes were fast. They slithered forward and with lightning speed, sunk their fangs into the boys' calves. Travis could feel the snake's deadly poison starting to flow through his blood. One King Cobra's fangs broke off, leaving not so much as a dent in Percy's calf as Percy swung his sword, chopping the snake's head clean off.

"Stop! Stop it, please!" Nina cried from where she stood at the back of the room. Jaycee turned her attention to Nina.

"Child, I have no quarrel with you. You belong here, you protect my father's House. Surely you understand that they do not belong," Jaycee's voice was softer, but still cold and angry.

"I understand that, but they don't deserve to die!"

"If I were to kill them now, I would save them from a terrible fate that is to befall them soon enough. They shall die either way." Jaycee stopped and cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something or someone else. "Of course. I understand," She stated bitterly. Waving her hand, Annabeth stopped choking for air and took a deep, shuddering breath in. Travis, who was on the ground at Jaycee's feet clutching his calf, cried out in pain as the poison leaked out of his body slowly.

"You are lucky, demigods. I am not to harm you. But when you leave this place, I wish you never return unless you are looking for a quick death." Connor groaned from his spot on the ground again, as Amber had taken the initiative to go and try waking him up by repeatedly slapping him across the face—part of it was because she wanted him to wake up, but the other part was revenge for stealing all her makeup for a prank on Jerome and Alfie a few months ago. Connor's eyes opened halfway, and his vision was blurry. He saw Amber's straight blonde hair, but that was about it. Turning his head to the side, he was able to make out the shape of a floating girl.

_Funny,_ Connor thought to himself, _she looks a lot like Jaycee…_

Amber slapped him across the face again, snapping him out of his blurred state.

He took in the scene in front of him. His brother was on the ground below the floating Egyptian girl and Annabeth was on her knees, clutching her chest as she drew in deep breaths. Percy was the only one standing, anger radiating off him. Connor pushed himself to his feet, slowly, not bothering to listen to whatever it was the Egyptian was saying. He just wanted to find his girlfriend.

He took a closer look at the Egyptian girl. It dawned on him just how much she and his girlfriend looked alike. Same hair, same face, same golden eyes…wait. Golden eyes? Connor slowly realized that the Egyptian was his girlfriend, except at the same time it wasn't. What had happened to her?

"Jaycee?" His throat hurt, like it was full of sand, but he managed to choke out her name. The Egyptian turned to look at him.

"I am not your girlfriend, boy!" She answered with a voice that Connor knew was not Jaycee's.

"Who are you?" Eddie demanded for him, seeing as Connor was struggling to get the words out.

"My name is Kebechet, daughter of Anubis and Anput. I am the goddess of purification, and this filth," Jaycee pointed to Travis, Percy, and Annabeth, seeing as Connor was on the other side of the room, "has tainted my father's House."

Annabeth coughed. "I've heard of you. You helped your father during mummification rituals."

"I see you have done your research, child of Greece," Kebechet spoke through Jaycee.

"How have you…taken over Jaycee?" Connor questioned her, limping his way towards his brother, who was still on the ground.

"That is none of your concern," She told him. Percy scowled.

"I'm really starting to hate those words. And when it comes to my family, it is my concern. So I suggest you leave her body right now," Percy growled.

"Wait, Percy—" Annabeth tried to warn him, but Kebechet laughed and looked up to the ceiling. The ceiling became transparent. You could see all the way up the attic of Anubis House, straight through the roof to the darkened sky above. The stars glistened in the sky as the moon made its way to the highest point in the sky.

"As you wish, Perseus," Kebechet laughed, and the gold receded from Jaycee's eyes until they were just at her irises, dimly glowing until they faded back to the normal shimmering flecks in her dark brown eyes. Her pupils returned to normal, but her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked. "Why am I wearing…what is this?"

Connor sighed with relief, rushing forward and scooping her up into a hug, spinning her around. "You're okay!"

Once Connor set Jaycee down, Jaycee drew back a fist and punched him in the gut. "Ow! Jay, what the Hades…?"

"Who are you?!" She demanded. "All of you!"

"Jay, it's me…Connor Stoll. Your boyfriend?"

"Annabeth," Percy questioned, "what's going on?"

"Kebechet is the goddess of purification. Jaycee might as well have just taken a bath in the Lethe," Annabeth explained, a sad, resigned look on her face.

* * *

><p>Jaycee was sitting on the couch in Anubis House, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She was staring at the five people in front of her. She didn't recognize any of them. One claimed to be her boyfriend, another claimed that he was her cousin, and another claimed she was her mother. None of them looked familiar to her, none of their names rang a bell. She barely remembered her own name, much less other people.<p>

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know you. I'm sorry," she told them. She really was sorry. The guy who said he was her boyfriend—Cory? No. Connor—looked so…well, heartbroken. The woman who said she was her mom looked as though her heart had been ripped out. Jaycee looked over to the stairs, where there was a man and woman bringing her stuff down from upstairs. They had claimed to be her aunt and uncle. Trudy had suggested, seeing Jaycee's memory-loss, that it would be best if she went home. Of course, Connor insisted on going back with her, and his brother—Trey? Troy? Tanner? Oh, whatever!—wasn't about to let Connor go anywhere without him.

So, Jaycee, Connor, and Whatever-His-Name-Is were all on the first flight home. And on this flight home, Connor and—Terrin?—were going to elaborate some more on the….crazier part of what they claim is part of their life. Jaycee just hoped she remembered her life soon…she wasn't sure how much she could take of an empty mind.

She was no longer wearing the Egyptian princess clothing that she had snapped back to reality in, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away either, for whatever reason. She stood up and placed her barely touched mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"Jay, we'll help you remember, don't worry," Connor said softly. Annabeth bit her bottom lip.

"I think I may know something that might help…" She mumbled to herself as she got up and headed over to Paul and Sally, grabbing one of Jaycee's bags. Opening it, she dug through it until she found what she was looking for. One was Jaycee's owl necklace, the other was a scrapbook that Jaycee's half-sister made for her first birthday at Camp Half-Blood.

She caught Jaycee just as she was exiting the building.

"Here, this is yours. Your half-sister made this for you for your first birthday at Camp," Annabeth said as she shoved the scrapbook into Jaycee's arms before placing the necklace into her hand. "And if you ever find yourself in trouble with…something you can't explain before your memories come back, twist the eyes of the owl, and you'll have something to defend yourself with. Instincts should take over, but just in case."

Jaycee nodded. She could feel her body shaking, her mind exhausted. "Will I ever get my memories back?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. Please," Jaycee begged. Annabeth kept her face void of any emotion.

"I don't know." Jaycee gave her a tight smile.

"Thanks anyway…Allison?" Jaycee asked, forgetting her name already.

"Annabeth," Annabeth told her before pulling her into a hug. "Good luck. I'll see you at Camp."

"Right, sorry. See you," Jaycee sighed before turning and walking down the steps to the taxi cab, where Connor was waiting, leaning against the trunk of the car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ONE YEAR LATER<em>**

After the demigods had left Anubis House, Nina never thought she'd hear from them again. So when she got a call in the middle of the night right after she got back from winter break, she wasn't expecting Annabeth Chase's frantic voice saying: "Percy's missing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>EPILOGUE<em>**

**NINA AND FABIAN**

One year after Nina Martin graduated from her English Boarding School, she moved in with Fabian Rutter in an apartment just off the Oxford University Campus. Not long after, the two were married and expecting. Both Nina and Fabian went into the field of archeology. After their experience with the House of Anubis, they truly unlocked their love of the Ancient World. Once their first daughter was born—Sarah—Nina left the archeology to her husband until Sarah was three. Upon Nina's return to her work, Sarah tagged along on all their adventures around the world.

Eventually, though, the two took over Anubis House. Victor had mysteriously disappeared after the incident with the demigods and was never seen again. Nina Martin Rutter became the official House Mother of Anubis House and Fabian Rutter the Caretaker. Anubis House had a bright future ahead of it and Nina enjoyed being in the house again. It felt a lot like home. Sarah seemed to enjoy the house as well, and was very glad when she was informed that she'd stay in the house for school with her parents.

Nina enjoyed working at the house for a completely separate reason though. She and Percy had come to an arrangement. Nina would keep an eye out for anything _demigodly_ and had a stash of golden Greek coins the size of Girl Scout Cookies hidden away in Fabian's office, just in case. If something happened, they would place a prayer to Iris—who Nina continually mistook for Isis—and contact Percy and/or Annabeth. Fabian knew of this, of course, but chose not to focus on it. Egyptian mythology coming to life was enough—he didn't need Greek mythology, too.

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA <strong>

The same summer the demigods had left, Patricia had made sure to buy a ticket to New York City, New York. Eddie would obviously follow, seeing as he was going to go back to America anyway, to be with his mom. Patricia would be heading out for the address given to her and Amber, in search of this so-called camp that Percy and Annabeth had told them about. Amber would be coming later in the summer, seeing as she had some classes she was going to take at a fashion school in the city.

Eddie went with Patricia all the way up to the top of the hill, where he found he couldn't seem to push himself past the giant pine tree on the crest of the overgrown, grassy hill. The tree had a golden glittering…something in its branches that Eddie couldn't quite place and there was a dragon coiled around its trunk. Eddie decided to stop feeling surprised, telling himself that he shouldn't be after all that had happened to him.

Upon entering the camp, Patricia found herself immediately greeted by a dozen of different people. The girl in the lead Patricia vaguely recognized to be Jaycee Carter. Jaycee looked different. Her skin looked paler, her hair had grown to below her mid-back yet not quite to her waist and looked darker than Patricia remembered it being. Jaycee had very noticeable bags under her eyes that she obviously didn't even try to cover with makeup and wore a tired smile.

"Penelope…right?" Jaycee's voice even sounded different. It sounded older, older than it should've been at least. Like she was in her late twenties instead of fifteen-going-on-sixteen. Even her eyes shone a brighter gold color making the brown color in her eyes look pitch-black.

"Patricia," She corrected, looking back at Eddie, who still hadn't made it past the tree. Jaycee's eyes glanced in that direction and she quickly said loudly, "I, Jaycee Carter, give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood!"

Eddie, who had been struggling against the barrier, suddenly tumbled forward, rolling down the hill. The small crowd of people surrounding Patricia and Jaycee laughed. Patricia glanced around at the crowd and gave a nervous smile.

"I assume I'm in the right place then…Camp Half-Blood?"

A boy with jet-black, windswept hair and a brilliant and unique shade of sea-green eyes stepped out of the crowd. "Welcome home," said none other than Percy Jackson himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AMBER<strong>

Amber was not shy in front of strangers, so when she walked up the hill, past the pine tree, and into the middle of some sort of camp, she was surprised to find herself not feeling comfortable. People were staring at her, and she wasn't fond of it. Her boyfriend, Alfie, was back in England, spending time with his parents. Amber Millington was in here, in New York, surrounded in a place filled with hundreds of strangers. She felt so uncomfortable and so out of place that when she heard a conch horn blow and several more people heading up another hill, she quickly followed doing her best to blend in.

Upon entering an open-air dining area, Amber quickly spotted two people who looked just as out-of-place as she did. It was Patricia and Eddie. Thank God—or gods, now.

Amber made her way over to the pair, and stood awkwardly with them until everyone was seated and a man riding a horse came up the hill. Looking closer, Amber realized that the man wasn't riding the horse but he _was_ the horse. She squeaked and grabbed onto Patricia's forearm.

"Heroes!" The horse-man greeted. "It is with great pleasure that we welcome some new campers!" The crowd of people cheered. The horse-man motioned Amber, Patricia, and Eddie forward, leaning down so as to whisper to them. "What are your names, children?"

"Amber Millington," Amber answered in a whisper, using that tone of voice that said I-can't-believe-you-don't-know-who-I-am. Patricia rolled her eyes at Amber and gave her a look. "Patricia Williamson."

Eddie didn't bother to introduce himself, just saying the word 'mortal', like it cleared everything up. The horse-man nodded.

"Welcome, Amber Millington and Patricia Williamson, to Camp Half-Blood!" He said loudly, so as the crowd could hear him. "We do hope you find your stays here enjoyable and fun! Please, sit, and enjoy some food. I advise that to the rest of you as well! Do not forget, Capture the Flag is tomorrow!" And with that final announcement the crowd cheered and dug in.

After eating, they had all gone to a bonfire. There one of the most spectacular things Amber had ever seen happened. Two glowing torches appeared, shimmering brightly, above Patricia's head. The crowd of people stopped mid-song, led by Jaycee and other kids who looked nothing like her—supposedly her half-siblings. They erupted in cheers and a girl with wild blonde hair with streaks of hair dye—changing every color known to man every five seconds—and equally wild, purple eyes.

"Hey, I'm Lou Ellen, head counselor of the Hecate Cabin! Welcome, sister!" Lou laughed. She sounded as though she had gone insane, but Patricia smiled nervously.

"What just happened?" She asked before everything was bathed in a pink light. Amber was at the center of it, coming out of it looking more stunning then usual.

The horse-man—Chiron as he had introduced himself to them—kneeled down. "Hail, Patricia Williamson, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic! Hail, Amber Millington, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty!"

The crowd kneeled before them, following Chiron's lead. But that only lasted for a few seconds before thy broke out into cheers again and Amber was greeted by a beautiful girl with long black hair. She flipped it over her shoulder expertly and smiled.

"I'm Drew Tanaka, head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, welcome to Camp," Drew said silkily. She said it so…well, Amber didn't have a word for it, but the way she said it made her feel like she was welcome.

Later, roughly ten years down the line, Amber was married to Alfie Lewis, and had two wonderful children—Adam and Breana. Patricia and Eddie lived not far from them, and had an only child, a girl named Lyla. Alfie kept in touch with Jerome and Mara, who were finally engaged, and Amber had learned from Mara that Joy and Mick had gotten together sometime, and had eloped together.

* * *

><p><strong>ANUBIS HOUSE<strong>

In the twelve years since the demigods had left and the ten years since Sibuna had graduated, Anubis House was fairly quiet. It only hummed with ancient energies when Nina Martin paid the occasional visit, crossing the threshold like she had so many years ago, when she first arrived. It was Anubis House that had convinced Mr. Sweet to hand it over to Nina. It was Anubis House that had awakened the goddess Kebechet when Greek soiled feet rampaged throughout its halls and secrets. It was Anubis House that had gotten Nina her scholarship to the school.

For Anubis House was full of mysteries. And some weren't for everyone to know. Not even Nina Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if no one noticed, I did put a little more time between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. And the whole Kebechet taking over Jaycee thing was related to the Kane Chronicles, so I must put it out there that I don't own that trilogy. I do not own House of Anubis, and I do not own Percy Jackson. <strong>

**Well, this is the final chapter. I decided against putting the epilogue in a chapter of its own because it would've been short and brief and I didn't really want to do that. So this was it. The last chapter.**

**You have all been amazing and I love you guys! You are awesome readers and I hope that you all read any of my other stories that can be found in my bio. You all are the best, and I'll miss you and this story! But every good thing has to come to an end, right? Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, and we wouldn't want the story to go sour. **

**There will be no sequel for this story, if you were wondering. And that's really for two reasons. One being, the fact that there would be nothing to do with the sequel story. The other being, I'm simply too busy. Now that this story is done, I have four others going on, another on hiatus, three stories off-screen, and two stories going on that are for fun that could potentially develop into books. So no on the sequel.**

**See you all around (Hopefully!)**

_**~Teen Author**_


End file.
